Within the Whirling Tide
by MattMC3
Summary: Naruto & Kushina are born into the Uzumaki clan a year apart. The clan has been split between two groups fighting for power. The Uzukage sends Kushina to Konoha for reasons unknown to her. Story starts before Uzu's destruction. AU. Arrogant but not evil Minato. Maybe some general bashing not sure.
1. Prologue: Clan Conflict

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto otherwise it probably suck

Uzushiogakure is known all across the Elemental Nations for two things. The first know fact being that their skill in Fuinjutsu is truly unmatched. The second thing is that the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides is a sanctuary for peace loving people who are looking for a place to call home. This "sanctuary" however is merely a front, a false public appearance. Uzushiogakure much like any hidden village is corrupted by both greed and envy. Uzushiogakure may only hold the Uzumaki clan but that clan holds two groups with two very different perspectives on how to use their power.

Maelstrom is a group that believes their skills in Fuinjutsu place them above everyone, even their own clan members. The arrogance of the clan has been passed down for generations where in time the arrogance has grown to the point where it has created a split within a clan that values family above anything. This arrogance has only served to make the members of Maelstrom alienated from the rest of the Uzumaki population. They firmly believe that the power that they posses should be used to place others beneath them while they remain on top of all of the Elemental Nations and become the sixth major hidden village; by using power.

The other group in this clan split is known as The Whirling Tide; much like tides that protect Uzu they are peaceful and harmless to those considered family. That same tide however becomes violent and deadly to those who hope to bring harm to their family. Their ancestors believed that strength was much more important than power and to gain strength you must be understanding and protect those precious to you. By protecting those precious to you it does not matter who has more power because it is strength that carries value not power. After generations they have taken those words to heart and believe in acceptance of all and strength. The Whirling Tide too wishes to become the sixth major hidden village but they believe that understanding and strength is what is necessary for the dream to become a reality.

A young, civilian girl is happily strolling towards to the Uzukage tower for a special meeting called by the Uzukage himself. Her vibrant red hair is framing her circular face while dropping down all the way to her mid-back. Her eyes are a very bright shade of violet; her eyes held so much warmth and happiness that it radiates off her to those in her company. She wore a dress that was only a few shades lighter than her hair. The dress' length ended a little pat her knees allowing her to be both comfortable and mobile. Being 13 years old she was ignorant to such things as politics seeing life as it was in the moment not what it will be later. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki.

As Kushina entered the Uzukage tower she walked past the receptionist. After giving the woman a quick greeting she told the woman she was here for her meeting with the old man. The receptions started laughing as Kushina made her way to the Uzukage's office. After the short climb she opened a set of double doors looking in she saw an elderly man with his seemingly buried in a mountain of paperwork. His white hair was longer than her hair and his deep black eyes gleamed with many years of wisdom that were hidden with their depths.

"Hello jiji!" Kushina said giving the old man a gleaming smile that reached all the way to her eyes.

Looking up the old Whirlpool Shadow gave the young girl in front of him his own small smile. "Ah, hello Kushina-chan! How are you today?"

"I'm fine jiji. So what did you need? Also who are they?" Kushina asked casting a questing glance as she pointed at the two shinobi on his right and left side.

The boy on the right was about a year or two older than her. His skin was pale. He had red hair much like Kushina's but his hair was pulled back into a single pony tail at the top of his head. He had his Uzumaki hitai-ate was sewn on grey fabric that was tied around his neck. He was wearing a deep gray shirt with sleeves that were clearly too long for his arms with an Uzumaki clan swirl in the center of the shirt. (Think Shizune's shirt under her Jounin vest during the Sanbi arc.) His Anbu pants were the same deep grey as the shirt and to complete the outfit he had a tanto attached at his right hip with black shinobi sandals. He stood there with his eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest, with a very faint scowl on his face.

The boy on the left looked to be a year of two older than her as well. His skin was lightly tanned while his hair was blonde and spiky. While having spiky hair was not strange around Uzu his hair color was another story. Blonde is a very rare color in all of Uzu No Kuni. He wore his hitai-ate was tied around his left bicep while his fabric was a bright white color. He was wearing a zipped up black, sleeveless vest. The back of his vest had two Uzumaki swirls on each of his shoulder blades. His pants were Anbu style but pitch black and ended at his black shinobi sandals. He also had bracers on each forearm with seals on each of them. On his back was what appeared to be a Wakizashi in a sheath; the sheath was white like his hitai-ate, bright white but a blue swirl originated from the end of the sheath on both sides.

"Kushina-chan I called you here because I need you to visit Konoha. When you arrive I'd like you to go and talk to an old friend of mine. His name is Hiruzen Sarutobi." The Uzukage stated in a calm, level tone with that same small smile never leaving his face.

"But whyyy?" Kushina asked in a whiny response. Now if she paid attention in the civilian academy she would have known that Hiruzen Sarutobi was the current Hokage.

This of course made the Uzukage chuckle as he had expected this response from the young girl in front of him. "Because it will help our village. Will you do it for me, Kushina-chan?" He asked and gave the young girl a grandfatherly smile that instantly warmed her heart.

"Fine!" She gave him a childish pout as she crossed her arms. She then turned her glance to the two shinobi that have been standing there. "But why are they here?" She asked tilting her head to the left clearly confused.

"Yakuzku-kun" he pointed to the right "and Naruto-kun" then he pointed left "are going to be your escorts to Konoha to make sure you get there safely." He said reassuring the young girl.

Kushina gave them a quick once over before turning back to the old man behind the desk and gave him a deadpan expression. "Why them, I mean they don't look very strong?" She asked the old man clearly believing that these two were nothing very special.

A tic mark appeared on his forehead as Yakuzku opened his eyes at that comment than glaring at Kushina before turning his head away and scoffing at the comment by the young redhead. Naruto looked at the young girl with an amused smile while shaking his head slightly, obviously not offended by her judgment of his skills.

The Uzukage looked at her with an incredulous expression written on his face as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head. 'I forget sometimes that her personality is almost as fiery as that hair of hers.' He thought slightly amused by the younger redhead's antics. "I can assure you Kushina-chan that both Yakuzku-kun and Naruto-kun are plenty strong and are more than capable of being your escorts." He stated hoping to appease the fiery redhead.

"Whatever you say jiji." Clearly still not impressed with her so called guards but she trust the old man enough to accept his word.

"Good. Meet at the southern port at 9:00 AM tomorrow." The Uzukage informed her as she left through the doors shutting them behind her as she left the office.

"By your leave Uzukage-sama." Yakuzku broke his silence waiting for dismissal. The Uzukage gave them a small nod of the head and they both disappeared in identical Whirlpool shunshins.

The Uzukage stood up and walked towards the window with his hands clasped behind his back staring at the sun setting over the village. Painting the sky in different hues of orange, blue, and purple as the night sky started set in. 'I wonder what this feeling of dread in my stomach is? I hope it doesn't involve Kushina-chan. No. This is necessary we can't allow the Kyuubi to roam the earth again it would be too dangerous' With that the Uzukage turned back to his mountain of paperwork and sighed. 'I wonder how Hiruzen deals with the blasted paperwork?'

**AN: Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so I'll accept any constructive criticism from reads an authors alike. No flames please. I hope you enjoy.-Matt, out.**


	2. Cloudy Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all rights go to the rightful owner.**

"Hello everyone"- Speech

'Why do I have to put a key up they know what they mean '- Thoughts

"**Well you never know people aren't usually as smart as we think."**- Boss Summon/ Demons

"_Rasengan"_-Jutsu (Well known jutsu will keep original names. Others will be translated)

Within the Whirling Tide

* * *

It had been an hour since the group had left Uzu and boarded the ship; needless to say it was both extremely boring an uncomfortable environment. The minutes seemed to drag into hours as the ship continued its agonizingly slow tread through the deep, cold water underneath its haul. Visibility was getting poorer as the further away from Uzu the ship got the thicker the mist seemed to get. The only land that was visible was that of the Village of Uzu. Each member had long since been lost in their own thoughts about the current mission to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Kushina was sitting with her back against the wall of the small cabin on board of the ship. She leaned back just enough so her head was resting comfortably against the sturdy, wooden planks. Kushina let her eyes wander from cloud to cloud eventually lettering her eyes rest on the sun. The sun's warmth seemingly descending straight into her violet pools refilling them with an endless supply of warmth. 'Why am I going to the Hidden Leaf? I can understand the two shinobi needing to go but why me? And why for the life of me can't I remember this Sarutobi guy? The name is right on the tip of my tongue!' Kushina thought before letting her eye lids slide shut basking in the sun's friendly warmth.

Naruto was leaning over the side of the ship as it continued its trek to the mainland. Watching the fleeting image of the village and the whirlpools the blonde Uzumaki couldn't help but let a smile creep across his face. His oceanic blue eyes were hypnotized as they got lost in the endless spiral of the whirlpool. Those spirals mean so much to him and his belief system. 'A spiral just continues without an end. Just like how family continues to love and protect each other without an end. Forever and ever.' Finishing that train of thought Naruto's smile only got wider at the thought of family. Naruto's next thoughts were towards their destination, Konoha. 'I wonder what the "strongest" village in the Elemental Nations is like. Is it like Uzu, where power struggles run rampant but underneath it all there is a strong sense of dedication to one's home?' Naruto began to recall memories of him as a young child running around getting in any and all kinds of trouble. From pranking others, painting walls, or just flat out humorous torture. Then when he'd arrive home his father would walk up and ruffle his hair while telling him how proud he was of him. Then the temperature would suddenly drop. The father son duo would pale knowing when they turn around they'd see their mother/wife with they swear is a demon glaring at them over her shoulder sending shivers down their spines. Needless to say they quickly apologized while sheepishly grinning and rubbing the back of their necks causing his mother to sigh and shake her head. They both taught him so many things. His father taught him how to enjoy life outside of missions and the importance of having good friends you can rely on. His mother taught him how to control his emotions while on missions…mostly. If there was one thing he learned it was that emotions are a powerful tool. The strongest shinobi can be defeated easily if his emotions cloud his judgment and make him act rash. Emotions are just as deadly as a kunai. 'I'll just make sure Kushina-san gets to Konoha safely so I can get back to my family on Uzushiogakure.' Naruto proclaims to himself as Uzushiogakure fades from sight.

Meanwhile Yakuzku was resting against the main mast with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes firmly shut and the faint scowl that seemed to make permanent residence on his face. Almost every facial muscle seemed to scream malice towards the blonde and redheaded Uzumakis. Not that they noticed. He was isolating himself from the other two as he stayed on the empty side of the ship. 'I'm so close. All that's left is to bring the redhead and then I'll get to go back home and receive all that I deserve and so much more.' Upon finishing his thoughts a dark grin flashed across his face like lightning.

After a few more hours of mind numbing sailing the small ship carrying the three Uzumaki reached the port. The group decided to stop for a quick lunch so that they could stretch their legs as well as fill their stomachs. After a quiet lunch at the local vendor the group of three began to march down the forest pathway. The two shinobi were walking with relaxed posture but as vigilant as ever because anything can and usually happens while on a mission. Kushina was admiring the beauty of the world outside of her village. From squinting and trying to peer through the thick mist of Uzu no Kuni. To being left in awe at the dense forestry of Hi no Kuni. The sun started to paint the sky different hues of orange, red, and yellow the group all agreed that it would be wise to stop for the night. Yakuzku walked up to Naruto and informed him that he would take the first watch and went a ways off to begin his lonely watch.

'Why is this taking so fucking long?' Yakuzku began to stomp through the leaf littered soil crunching the dried leaves under his shinobi sandals with his most sickening snarl so far.

The night passed without an incident aside from the various animals that would wander too close to the camp site. After brightening the fire the animals too began to leave the three Uzu inhabitants alone. The day of travel was just like the first, a reasonable pace with no interruptions. The group from Uzu decided to break camp a little early so they'd arrive in Konoha during the early hours of the morning. The group decided to set their tents/sleeping bags around the fire before sitting around the fire. Yakuzku once again offered to take first watch and Naruto saw no problem and agreed.

Naruto perches himself on top of a nearby boulder and decides to speak. "So Kushina-san do-"

Kushina cut him off. "Do you mind dropping the –san stuff I really, really hate all the formality stuff." Kushina complains.

Naruto chuckles and nods at the girls request. "So Kushina do you know why you're needed in Konoha exactly?" Naruto asks believing that she'd know the reason.

"Uh, no I don't. Weren't you listening in the old man's office at all?" Kushina asks the blonde giving him a deadpan stare.

Naruto gave Kushina a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his neck. "You see I sorta spaced out thinking about what ramen I was going to order afterwards."

Kushina's eyes lit up within them Naruto swore he saw little stars. "You eat ramen?" Kushina asks her fellow Uzumaki excitedly. Naruto in response nodded with a huge grin. "Great! When we get to Konoha you're going to buy me ramen." Kushina states showing Naruto there is no room for a no. Naruto just chuckles and nods in reply.

Naruto and Kushina spent the rest of the time until Naruto's watch smiling and laughing. Kushina started telling Naruto of her time in the civilian academy and how they taught them the Substitution, Transformation, and Kage Bunshin jutsus as well as some boring history which she slept through. That admission got Naruto laughing and a pout from Kushina. Kushina then told Naruto about her natural skill in pranking. The gleam in her eye sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. Naruto told Kushina about his time in the ninja academy where he learnt his elemental affinity which is water. He told her about of a few of his more amusing missions as well as HIS pranks. Overall they both found the time spent to be enjoyable. When Yakuzku returned Naruto went his way for watch and Kushina retired to her tent.

(An hour later with Naruto)

To say Naruto's watch was dull would be the understatement of the century. Apart from the random wildlife that challenged him nothing was out of the ordinary. Naruto decided to use this time for practice so he began to run through the hand signs of his jutsu hoping to increase his speed. After a bit of doing practicing hand signs he decided to create a Kage Bunshin to use as a kenjutsu sparing partner. After defeating his shadow clone Naruto began to wonder if he could just sleep through his watch when he stopped dead as a scream rang through the thick forest. Naruto turns his head from where the scream seemed to originate.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realizes where the screams came from. "Kushina!" All of Naruto's leg muscles tensed as he shot through the forest racing back to the camp.

Naruto was infuriated at the sight unfolding as he arrived back at the camp. Naruto saw two ninja with Kumo hitai-ate busy placing shackles around Kushina's wrists; a chain was connected to the shackles. The other end of the chain was wrapped around one of the nin's hand. It was clear that Kumo was going to kidnap Kushina but why? Either way he wasn't going to allow it so it didn't matter what the reason was. Naruto decided to let his presence be known as he unsheathed his Wakizashi. "What are you Kumo ninja doing with Kushina?" Naruto asked, his voice dripping with anger.

All three people that were in the camp site were startled at a certain blonde's rather sudden appearance. The two Kumo shinobi didn't realize that the girl had a bodyguard and were a little nervous at the sight of the blade pointed at them. Kushina was the first to shake of the state of shock that temporarily paralyzed her. "Naruto!" She shouts out to the blonde haired, blue eyes Uzumaki. Hope starts to reflect in her violet eyes. Naruto took a step to intercept the Cloud kidnappers and was about to assure Kushina she had nothing to worry about when a fifth presence made itself known to the group of four.

"You two take this bitch and get out of here. I'll personally take care of this punk." The two Kumo ninja nod and start to drag Kushina away from the would be rescuer. That is when Yakuzku dropped in to the camp site from the canopy overhead. Yakuzku had two changes that Naruto took notice of immediately. The first being that Yakuzku's former blood red hair was now a mix of snow white and a shade of grey found on a wolf's pelt. The second and most infuriating was that there is a Kumo hitai-ate was fastened around his neck where the Uzu hitai-ate used to reside.

"Yakuzku you traitor!" Naruto shouts towards his ex-comrade. Naruto had a new determination burning in his eyes not only to defeat the traitor but also to save Kushina from the other Kumo shinobi.

"Traitor? Traitor? TRAITOR?" Yakuzku finally burst into a dark, maniacal laughter. "I was never a traitor; I've always been a proud shinobi of Kumogakure. We were just waiting to get our hands on an Uzumaki we could force into the breeding program and your old fool of a Kage gave us one on a silver platter. Yakuzku finished with a dark grin fueled by his own personal greed, dropping the sheath from his Kodachi and pointing his Kodachi at the blonde Uzumaki across from him. "It's time for you to die Uzumaki."

Yakuzku sprints towards his blonde opponent, swinging his blade in a downward arc intent on cleaving off Naruto's shoulder at the joint. Seeing this Naruto quickly jumps back and away from the downward swing. Naruto sprints forward wanting to run his Wakizashi through the heart of the now Cloud shinobi. Yakuzku quickly rotates the length of his Kodachi to hold off the edge of Naruto's blade resulting in a clang of metal on metal to ring out. He smirked before pushing up both blades and sending a kick towards Naruto's chest Naruto grunts as he slides back on his heels from the force of the kick. "Is that the best you got? Now it's my turn." Naruto rushes at Yakuzku's left brining the Wakizashi towards the white haired swordsman's midsection. Yakuzku stumbles back to avoid being dived in two. Naruto sees his opponent on his heels and continues to send precise slashes to the left before alternating to the right forcing Yakuzku backwards. Small slashes appear on Yakuzku's arms and torso in between the sound of the swords colliding when Yakuzku did manage to block a slash.

'I need to do something and quick.' Yakuzku seethes inside at the challenge being presented by the blonde blade bearer. He was brought out of his internal musings as his back hits the trunk of a nearby tree. 'Shit!' Yakuzku barely manages rolling to his right as Naruto's cold steel slashes into the bark where Yakuzku seconds before stood. Yakuzku looks to see a deep gash carved into the tree and a grin firmly settled on his opponent's face.

(Meanwhile with Kushina)

Kushina was being dragged behind the two male Kumo nin. Looking down at the ground she wore a blank expression as the gravity of the situation finally set in. 'The first time outside of the village and this happens? I was betrayed by my so called comrades.' Kushina can't even find it in herself to cry as she tries to deal with the betrayal of her comrades. Her mind quickly turns to the thoughts of her other bodyguard. 'Naruto! Will he even come to risk his life and save me? It doesn't matter I need to at least try, I won't give up.' Kushina steels herself as she quietly pulls out a single strand of her red hair before letting it flutter down onto the path behind her.

(Back with Naruto and Yakuzku)

Yakuzku was staring down his opponent panting slightly. 'He's definitely better than me with a sword; I guess it's time to switch to ninjutsu.' "I'm taking it up a notch now." Yakuzku proclaims and without waiting for a response Yakuzku places his sword's handle in between his teeth and begins a string of hand signs; once Yakuzku finishes he mumbles over the grip of his Kodachi "Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration." Naruto watches as streams of lightning travels along the ground towards Naruto. Thinking quickly Naruto spears his Wakizashi giving the streams of lightning a pathway into the earth. Before Yakuzku could notice Naruto hops onto the edge of the hilt of the earthed sword channeling some chakra to his legs he launches himself at Yakuzku. Yakuzku looked up and was greeted with a kick to his face launching him through a tree creating a cloud of dust and debris.

Naruto was satisfied that, that kick had at least rendered Yakuzku unconscious. With that belief Naruto starts to walk back towards his grounded Wakizashi. His calm demeanor quickly eroded when he heard Yakuzku shouting the name of his jutsu from behind him. "Lightning Release: Current Beam." Naruto had his back to the dust cloud as a bright blue current of electricity shot forward oscillating giving off a bright blue hue. Naruto's eyes quickly widen as he latches onto the sword's grip. The shock of the beam's current traveling from him into the sword dropped Naruto to one knee.

Naruto looked up and saw Yakuzku standing over him with a smug smirk and the remnants of a lightning shunshin encompassing his body. Yakuzku holds his blade ready to let it fall and end the young blonde's life. "Any last words, brat?" He asks. Naruto could almost physically feel the arrogance dripping off of him.

Naruto kept a blank face and had his hair shadow his eyes as he tightened his grip on the Wakizashi something Yakuzku failed to notice. "A few actually." Naruto replies flatly. Yakuzku raises an eyebrow at this. "Uzumaki no Kenjutsu: Phasing Moon." Naruto states in a monotone. Naruto's Wakizashi shifts positions so quickly and continuously it seemed to mimic the moon's cycle. Yakuzku went to block the sudden burst but when he looks to see Naruto he finds an empty space. After a second he sees Naruto out of the corner of his eye; Naruto was flicking and sheathing his Wakizashi. Yakuzku was about to turn and question the young Uzumaki when he felt a cut open that started at his hairline and went straight down the right side of his face to the jaw line. Yakuzku lets out an agonizing scream before succumbing to the darkness.

Naruto quickly straps the Wakizashi onto his back and sprints down the path that the Kumo ninja took Kushina down earlier. After a few minutes of running and finding nothing Naruto let out a plea. "C'mon give me something, anything!" As quickly as his plea ended he notices something glimmer out of the corner of his eye.

(With Kushina)

Kushina was slowly losing hope. A few steps ago Kushina decided to stop dropping hairs. She stares at the dirt as two imprints of feet continuously find their way into her vision. Kushina couldn't take it and let her gaze wander into the sky only to see clouds. That was the last straw as her eyes began to be lined with tears. 'I'm never going to see my home again. I just want to go home but now I'm a slave.' She was so lost in her inner turmoil she fails to notice one of her captors walk into the forest. "AHH!" The scream snaps both captor and captive to attention. "What the hell was that!?" The Kumo nin asked no one in particular. The Kumo shinobi decided against figuring out and flinged Kushina over her shoulder before running through the trees. Kushina finally accepted that her new life would be cruel and miserable; all that was left is to wait.

Kushina was so emotionally traumatized she failed to notice that gravity was pulling her down to the forest floor or the fact that she was caught. "So you thought you could run away from our ramen meal?" A familiar voice asks playfully. Kushina's eyes snap open and strangely enough the clouds that were covering the moon parted allowing the light to gleam down. Kushina almost didn't believe her eyes. There stood Naruto holding her bridal style and smiling. "Na-Naruto? How?" She asks still believing that he'd disappear any moment now.

Naruto smiles down at the girl in his arms. "Do you think I'd miss this bright red hair anywhere? He asks her honestly.

Kushina looks down and in the hand near her legs there are the hairs she dropped in hopes that she'd be rescued. Kushina finally let the tears drop down her face but these are tears of happiness and relief. Kushina lets a small smile crawl onto her face as exhaustion finally forces her into slumber. Kushina instinctively nuzzles into the warmth that is Naruto's body.

Naruto looks down and smiles. 'It has been a rough night for her.' Naruto looks around and finally notices how far back they were in the forest and lets out a small sigh. Naruto starts to slowly walk to an uprooted tree next to a small river. (Think Forest of Death, minus the river.) "This looks like a fine place to spend the night." Naruto muses to himself. Naruto walks under the makeshift tree shelter making a quick hand sign, a small cloud of smoke blooms in the center of the opening. Naruto walks up to the new tent after entering Naruto gently lays Kushina down careful not to awake her. Unsealing a blanket to cover Kushina with Naruto walks out and sits crossed leg in front of the tent. 'Looks like I have guard duty.'

Kushina wakes up to the warmth of the blanket that is enveloping her. Kushina sits up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Kushina looks down and sees the blanket and smiles. After a few minutes of gathering her bearings Kushina exits the tent and is greeted by the sight of Naruto in meditation. Kushina walks up quietly and sits down next to the blonde. "Good morning." She states quietly to avoid startling him giving him a bright smile.

Naruto looks to his right and comes across a bright smile one he happily returns. "Morning. Did you sleep well?" Naruto asks wondering how she felt after everything that happened yesterday.

Kushina nods immediately. "Yes I feel fa-"Before Kushina could finish her stomach started to rumble. Kushina immediately blushes in embarrassment rubbing the back of her head. Naruto chuckles while tapping his finger against a bracer on his wrist. As soon as he removes his finger a plate of fruit and a few pieces of meat appears in his hand. Naruto offers the plate to Kushina who wastes no time in eating her meal. After finishing her impromptu breakfast Kushina mumbles something he didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" He asks turning towards her not wanting to miss whatever it was a second time.

"Th-thank you." Kushina stutters out. Confusing both Uzumaki but for different reasons. Kushina was confused due to the fact that she stuttered something she has never done before. Naruto however was confused because he only gave her, her breakfast.

"You know it's only breakfast right?" Naruto asks not really seeing the big deal, after all it was her meal.

"No thank you for saving me." Kushina clarifies looking down playing with her fingers. Kushina knew he only saved her because it was mission to do so. That was until he spoke.

"Why wouldn't I save my friend?" Naruto asks with a smile stretching across his face closing his eyes shut.

Kushina's eyes widened with shock. Of all the possible responses that ran through her head that wasn't one of them. "F-Fr-Friend?" She finally manages to stammer out. Naruto opens his eyes to look at her and nods his head with his warm smile ever present. Kushina couldn't hold back her own smile back any longer.

Naruto and Kushina sat and talked for the next hour about any and everything. After picking up the camp site the duo started their march back towards Konoha. Naruto noticed that Kushina was walking closer to him than before and whenever a loud noise came from the forest she'd latch onto his arm. 'Sometimes I forget that she's only a civilian because of that fiery attitude of hers.' Naruto muses to himself as they continue their walk.

(A day later)

"Finally we are here!" Naruto shouts as he and Kushina reach the main gate of Konoha. The walls seemed to ring off the village from the surrounding forest, keeping out the various forms of forest wildlife. The two immediately noticed the two large wooden gates that were open with the kanji for 'Fire' painted in the middle of both doors.

Finally they had made it to Konoha.

* * *

**AN: Done with my latest chapter. Also my first fighting chapter I know it wasn't that long of a fight but Yakuzku let his guard down because of the difference in age and it cost him. Any ways review and let me know what you think or I won't know if you actually read it.**


	3. Beginnings and Ends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto otherwise there'd be a Halloween special.**

"Hello everyone"- Speech

'Why do I have to put a key up they know what they mean '- Thoughts

"**Well you never know people aren't usually as smart as we think."**- Boss Summon/ Demons

"_Rasengan"_-Jutsu (Well known jutsu will keep original names. Others will be translated)

Within the Whirling Tide

Naruto and Kushina walk through the main gates of Konoha after five days of travel the duo had finally made it to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kushina was about to walk by the guard booth, because one she didn't notice the booth and two the guards were sleeping inside of the booth. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder directing her attention to said booth. When Kushina saw the two sleeping guards she gave them both a deadpan stare. Naruto walks over with Kushina and tries to awaken them by clearing his throat. In response the two Leaf shinobi mumble something perverse. Naruto could only stare as a sweat drop formed on the back of his head. Looking over Naruto sees Kushina literally shaking with anger directed at the sleeping perverts. Deciding to save the fools Naruto slams an open palm on the desk in between their resting heads.

The effect was almost instantaneous as both guards shot up like a bullet and in unison shout. "Sorry, Hokage-sama we fell asleep again!" Naruto slaps his palm against his forehead in utter disbelief for two reasons. The first was that Kushina and he were definitely not the Hokage. The second reason was because they were currently facing a wall not the two people in front of them. Naruto lets out an exasperated sigh before removing his palm. "Not quite." Naruto replies not even bothering trying to hide the frustration in his voice. Kushina was using all of her willpower to stop herself from strangling the two deserving idiots. Both Uzumaki had the same thought. 'Are these really shinobi?'

The two gate guards not recognizing the new voice do a one-eighty spin and are greeted by two annoyed looking foreigners. The guard on the left finally asks the proper question. "Who are you?" He asks smiling dopily while scratching his cheek.

'What a first impression.' Kushina and Naruto state in thought with a deadpan glare. "Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of Uzushiogakure here to escort one Kushina Uzumaki to a meeting with Hokage-sama." Naruto states in a matter of fact tone. The Leaf shinobi on the right nods and pulls out a traffic ledger for Naruto to sign. Naruto signs his name as well as drawing an Uzu spiral under the affiliation section and hands back the ledger. Naruto quickly drags an angry Kushina away from the perverts. Both guards turned to each other and ask at the same time. "What was their problem?"

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was really quite large, larger than Uzu at least. Looking around one could see isle upon isle of food stands and various stores where customers would haggle for a better price with the owners. Kushina made note of one Ichiraku Ramen, after all Naruto did owe her a bowl or three. They continued walking into what they assumed was the civilian sector of the village. Children were all over running around playing ninja, trying to catch each other while throwing paper shuriken at their targets' backs. As they continued their walk civilians would offer nods and warm smiles to the both of them. The shinobi who recognized Naruto's Uzu hitai-ate would offer him a nod of acknowledgement one he returned. Finally there walk took them to the Hokage Tower. The building was rather large and painted red with a large window on the second floor. Behind it stood a large mountain with three faces carved in it. The quality of the work made sure the faces would last as long as the mountain does.

After taking in the sights of the village the young duo went to enter the gate to get into courtyard of the tower. This time they were stopped by two more competent guards asking what their business in the tower is. Naruto understood why the guards needed to stop them so he quickly pulled out his shinobi license which stated his name, measurements, current village, and his registration number. One of the guards gave the information a once over before nodding and handing it back to the blonde. Naruto and Kushina didn't even take ten steps after they entered the structure before they were stopped by the Hokage's receptionist. Naruto and Kushina were getting irritated at this point. Naruto gave the woman a kind smile and once more explained the mission assigned to him. After the latest stop Kushina and Naruto climbed the steps to the Hokage, taking one last deep breath Naruto knocked on the double doors. "Come in." A voice bellows from behind the closed doors and Naruto opens them.

Naruto and Kushina strolled into the office and saw a man who appeared to be in his late thirties behind a desk looking back at them. On his left and right was the bane of all Kage, paperwork. Sarutobi was staring intently at Kushina silently evaluating her. The attention was making Kushina uncomfortable so she shuffled a little closer to Naruto. "So you must be Kushina." Hiruzen states more than he questions and then turns his firm gaze on Naruto who doesn't flinch. 'Impressive.' And who may you be?" He asks plainly seeking out information.

Greetings Hokage-sama, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am Kushina's body guard for my time here in Konoha as requested of me by Uzukage-sama. Naruto replies bowing respectfully to the Fire Shadow.

Sarutobi creates a bridge with his fingers to rest his chin on top of. "Very well Uzumaki-san please give me your report. Sarutobi states just expecting a mere report of their travels.

Naruto nods curtly. "There were three of us; we left Uzu via a small sailing ship." The mention of three people certainly caught the Hokage's attention. "After the trip on the ship we arrived at a port in Uzu no Kuni. After a light lunch we continued on to Hi no Kuni. The first day of travel there was no trouble at all. The second night however there was an unexpected development." At the mention of that incident Kushina's head drops with sadness. Naruto sees this and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. Looking up at him she gives him a small smile.

"The other member of our team took the first watch and there were not any problems." Naruto continues his personal recollection. "An hour into my watch I heard a scream coming from our camp site. When I arrived I saw two Kumo shinobi shackling Kushina's wrists." At the mention of Kumo shinobi Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. 'No doubt this was an attempt by the Raikage to gain more bloodlines for Kumo to strengthen their village.' Sarutobi muses to himself. '"I went to intercept the Kumo shinobi but before I was able to stop them our teammate showed up and stopped me; showing his loyalties were with Kumo." Naruto takes a deep breath to calm his nerves as he continues on. "The two Kumo ninja then started to take Kushina back to Kumo as I engaged the third Kumo ninja in a kenjutsu duel. After a few minutes of exchanging blades my opponent determined it was a losing battle so he then launched a lightning style jutsu at me. To channel the lightning into the ground I used my Wakizashi as a conductor; he failed to notice this." The Hokage nods in approval at the simple but effective way to counter the lightning based technique. Kushina hearing about Naruto's battle for the first time looks at him with a new sense of admiration. "Seeing that my makeshift lightning rod worked I quickly launched a kick and sent my opponent through a tree and went to reclaim my sword. As I neared my earthed sword I heard my opponent shout the name of a stronger lightning jutsu. I grabbed my sword to channel the current out of my body however the initial shock forced me to one knee. Thinking I was finished he appeared in front of me with a Lightning Shunshin and asked for my last words. I humored him so that my body would be fully functional once more and that point I used his dropped guard against him to finish my fight." Naruto ends deciding not to reveal his sword techniques just in case. Naruto closes his eyes to gather his next sequence of thoughts before opening his eyes and locking back with the firm gaze of the Fire Shadow. "Wasting no time I quickly went over to track down the remaining kidnappers. This was easier than I expected because Kushina left a trail behind her." Naruto quickly sends a proud glance as well as a happy smile to Kushina, one she doesn't mind returning one bit. "After I caught up to the fleeing shinobi I quickly dispatched the remaining two effectively saving Kushina. And here we are now."

Sarutobi who listened to the whole report in silence well at least verbal silence had his mind working a mile a minute. 'Kumo has always been relentless in trying to amass bloodlines so they could bolster their strength but to think they had a spy in Uzu. And now it's time to deal with the second matter…' Sighing inwardly the Kami no Shinobi clears his throat directing all attention on to him. "Kushina I summoned you here so an old friend of mine could have a little talk with you. I was hoping to give you time to relax after your journey but since we are a bit behind, I will have to request you follow Sparrow directly to the meeting." Suddenly an ANBU wearing a white mask painted to look like a sparrow appears.

The sudden arrival and the thought of having to follow this unknown, masked man was frightening to say the least for Kushina. She visibly stiffened as she repositions herself behind the only person she trusts in this whole village, Naruto. 'No, no what if this is a trap as well? Please Naruto, please come with me!' Kushina pleads hoping her thoughts somehow reach her protector.

Naruto seeing Kushina stiffen and move slightly behind his left shoulder spoke up. "Hokage-sama I would like to request permission to attend this meeting as well." The Hokage raises an eyebrow silently telling him to elaborate. "Uzukage-sama assigned me a mission to assure Kushina's safety and until I have completed my mission I would like to remain near her." Naruto all but demands in what his father dubbed his business tone.

Kushina's smile was hidden as she was still using Naruto's presence as a buffer from the feelings of insecurity born in part because of the Kumo incident. 'You can even read my mind huh Naruto?' Kushina thinks with a massive sense of relief.

Hiruzen stares deep into the blonde's oceanic blue eyes trying to intimidate him but sighs when he sees the determination burning in his eyes. "Very well Naruto you may accompany Kushina to the meeting." Sarutobi gave in knowing that there was no way to stop this foreign shinobi since he too used to have that fire. Sparrow please escort these two to the meeting."

"Right away Hokage-sama." The Leaf ANBU replies flatly. After bowing respectfully to the Hokage the group of three left, leaving the Kami no Shinobi to his thoughts. 'I just hope she takes this news well.'

Naruto and Kushina followed the masked man out of the main sector of Konoha. Both Uzumaki took note of how different things here were. The buildings, the stores, and the people everything was so much more modest than what they have seen so far. In short it reminded them of home. The group stopped in front of an average looking home. Sparrow moved to the side and nodded before vanishing in a Smoke Shunshin.

Kushina entered first followed by Naruto. They see an elderly woman sitting at a table holding a cup of what they assume is tea in her hands smiling kindly at them. She studies them intently before speaking. "Hello young ones and welcome to my home. My name is Mito Uzumaki."

Both Uzumakis' eyes widened with shock. Mito Uzumaki was known as a sealing genius even among the Uzumaki clan. Which is saying something since the Uzumaki were all sealing genius but Mito Uzumaki was a seal master and the best Fuinjutsu user there was. It was taught in both academies that her chakra was so potent and dense that she could subdue a bijuu, one of the reasons she was married to Hashirama Senjuu. Kushina and Naruto both stood in awe in front of the living legend both too dumbstruck to speak. Silence started to spread throughout the room so Mito decided to break the silence.

"I know you Kushina-chan since I was requested to speak to you." Mito smiles grandmotherly at the young redhead whose mouth was currently gaping like a fish would out of water. "However may I ask your name?" Mito's gaze shifts over to the other Uzumaki.

"My apologies Mito-san my name is Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of Uzushiogakure and Kushina's bodyguard." Naruto replies while bowing his head respectfully.

'I can tell from his eyes that not only will he be a great shinobi but a great person as well. His eyes tell that of a loyal and determined shinobi but also a friendly and warm spirit. The report from Hiruzen-kun only validates the story his eyes tell. The fact that he is here now shows how much he values his comrades and strength not power. Naruto-kun you definitely possess that Will of Fire that Hashirama-kun always spoke about. But those warm eyes can become cold and calculating when a comrade is in danger much like Tobirama-kun. Maelstrom a fitting name indeed.' "It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun. Thank you for saving Kushina-chan." Mito states happily.

"It wasn't that big of a deal really. I wouldn't ever abandon a friend." Naruto replies both honestly and modestly as he rubs the back of his neck slightly embarrassed.

Kushina decided to interject in the conversation between her clansmen by clearing her throat. "So tell me Mito-bachan why do you need to speak to me exactly?" Kushina asks as she sits across from the elder Uzumaki.

Mito smiled at the new suffix added to her name. "Well Kushina-chan you know about my special chakra correct?" At Kushina's nod Mito continues. "Well thanks to my chakra being so dense I was able to unlock a special ability few Uzumaki can unlock. This is the ability to craft "Chakra Chains" these chains are made of my dense chakra and are useful when restraining the chakra of the nine bijuu and one of the reasons I was chosen to become a Jinchuuriki." Mito finishes with a sorrow hidden deep inside of her voice.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the mention of the term Jinchuuriki. Naruto kept quiet as he leaned against a wall but didn't like where this conversation was leading to, or the fact that they wanted to talk to Kushina.

Seeing Kushina's confusion clear as day Mito elaborates. "A Jinchuuriki or Human Sacrifice is a person who has a tailed beast sealed inside of them. Bijuu are creatures made purely of chakra and a powerful one at that. People often wage wars trying to harness that power for their personal uses; so it was decided that sealing them inside of a person to lock the power away was the best decision. Sadly other humans only see the Jinchuuriki as pariahs. They see the demon and not the person. Jinchuuriki are the person however and not the beast." Mito lectures flatly.

Kushina nods firmly as she starts to process the new information. 'Sounds like such a terrible life. For someone to be isolated like a plague among their own village sounds like a nightmare.' Kushina thought just trying to imagine such a life.

"Kushina." Mito states firmly grabbing the girl's attention. "You have chakra just like me, very dense and powerful so you'll be able to use chakra chains as well. For that reason we'd like to make you the next Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Mito intently begins watching the young girl.

Kushina stares at the wooden table below her with wide eyes as she was told that her life would become a lonely one. Tears start to form in her eyes as thoughts staring at her and calling her a demon and wishing for her death. "B-But." This was all Kushina could choke out as tears began to pour down her face and sobs rung through her body.

Mito instantly cradled the crying girl in a protective, warm embrace slowly stroking her hair trying to calm her down. "I know it's difficult to imagine but you'll be protecting everyone and in time you'll make great friends too." Mito states softly trying to comfort the crying girl remembering her reaction being so similar.

Naruto listened to the whole conversation with a sad expression as he tried to imagine such a horrible life, a life he wouldn't let any of his friends have. "Is that what's worrying you being alone? I promise that you won't be alone because we are friends." Naruto states happily with a genuinely friendly smile.

Kushina looks up at him from Mito's shoulder and seeing her friend standing there and still accepting her made her feel so relieved. She launches herself into his chest muttering "thank you" over and over into his chest as she held him tightly.

Once the initial shock of the extra weight on his frame wore off Naruto happily wrapped his arms around her back. After a few more minutes of crying and one wet spot later Kushina finally cried herself asleep but everyone knew the latest tears were ones of happiness and relief. Naruto lifted Kushina up bridal style. "Mito-san do you have a spare bed?"

"I do Naruto-kun but only one of them." Mito informs her fellow clansman as she stands up and slowly walks down a hallway.

"That's fine she needs the sleep more than I do." Naruto states knowing the terrible burden soon to be placed on his friend's shoulders.

Mito smiles at the selfless blonde as they stop at a door that she opens. "That she will. We will perform the sealing tomorrow afternoon." Mito replies softly looking down at the sleeping redhead.

Naruto nods and walks into the room, placing Kushina in the bed softly. Naruto sits in a chair to the left of the bed and looks up to the moon. 'How are you Kaa-chan, Tou-san?'

(A few hours later)

_Kushina was running and running from something. Every time she looked back there was an endless forest. Looking forward there was only an infinite darkness. Kushina had been running forever and her only thought was to keep running. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a low almost demonic growl that made her blood freeze over._

"_Who-Whose there?" She demands in a timid voice that held absolutely no authority in it._

_A dark chuckle erupts from the darkness in front of her but quickly moves to surround her. Kushina on instinct takes a few steps back in fear of the unknown voice. "__**Do you actually think I answer to you, you lowly human." **__A low voice shouts angrily at Kushina in response of her question._

"_Who are you?" Kushina asks in a soft voice that is saturated in fear of the unknown being that is so angry at her._

_Two orbs sprung out from the darkness as blood red slits appear in the middle of the white voids in the deep darkness. The two now demonic looking eyes stared directly at Kushina's small frame. __**"I am fear and hate incarnate. I am the all powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune." **__The voice states loudly with a massive sense of arrogance in his tone._

_The darkness disperses to reveal a large burnt orange furred fox with nine tails swaying lazily behind it. Its eyes were boring directly into Kushina with a horrid bloodlust as it rests its snout on its front paws. In Kushina's opinion it was absolutely terrifying to see a massive fox staring dead at you. _

"_The Kyuubi but how you're supposed to be locked inside of Mito-bachan?" Kushina asks in equal parts of fear and confusion._

"_**Oh I am… for now." **__Suddenly a booming laughter rings out. __**"But don't worry I'll make sure you're alone and hated so you can gain power." **__The fox continues to insult her as he shows her images of her being completely alone being shunned by blacked out faces. The only visible aspect being the eyes and they showed such hate it seemed to choke the air right out of her._

_Kushina holds her ears as the fox continues its barrage of insults and images flooding her mind. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" She pleads to her tormentor as her eyes and hands clench._

Kushina suddenly bolts up short of breath and sweating slightly. Looking down she sees her hands clenching a blanket not her ears. 'It was just a nightmare then.' Turning to her left she sees a silhouette staring up at the celestial body known as the moon. The lighting rotates and illuminates a mop of spiky blonde hair. "Naruto?" Kushina's voice was soft thanks to the still lingering effects of her slumber.

Naruto was lost in the moon's ethereal white glow when he heard his name spoken barely above a whisper. As he turned his head out of the corner of his eye he catches what seems to be ten shadow like tails swishing across the moon but decides it was his imagination. Now looking at an awake Kushina he asks. "Yes?"

Kushina looks directly in her blonde friends eyes. "Tell me what do you think about this whole Jinchuuriki thing?" Kushina asked wondering what her lone friend in Konoha thought.

Naruto kept the eye contact as he gave her his answer. "I don't see the big deal Kyuubi or no Kyuubi you're still that fiery girl who questioned my strength back in the old man's office." Naruto laughs softly at the recent memory.

Kushina had the decency to blush as she too remembered questioning Naruto's strength. She joins in Naruto's laughter rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry about that."

Naruto waves off her apology as his laughter dies down. "So when you kick that fox's ass then we'll go get that ramen alright?" Naruto encourages the soon to be Jinchuuriki.

At the mention of ramen a flame lights in her eyes and she fist pumps. "I'm going to kick that fox's ass, ya know!" Kushina states excitedly before clamping a hand over her mouth blushing and cursing her verbal tic.

"Ya know?" Naruto chides the blushing redhead. Kushina pouts and turns her head to the right and away from Naruto. This only makes him laugh harder and after a few minutes of laughter Naruto calms down. "You should really get some sleep now." Naruto states wiping a tear from his eye.

Kushina tilts her head to the left as she looks at Naruto curiously. "What about you?" Kushina asks him innocently.

Out of nowhere a dark cloud forms over Naruto's head which is lowered in depression. "I have to write two reports on the mission, two!" He wails at the arch enemy of all Kage and in this case his…paperwork.

Now it's Kushina's turn to erupt with laughter as Naruto trudges over to the desk to write his reports muttering about paperwork from hell. Kushina watches as Naruto glares at paperwork trying to will it to ignite in flames while she laughs before slipping back to sleep.

(Next afternoon, sealing cave outside of Konoha)

Naruto and Kushina simply watched in awe as Mito quickly and precisely drew a very complex seal matrix on the floor of the cave. Kushina because she had yet to train in sealing arts and the display was simply amazing. Naruto was amazed how precise her strokes were at such a high speed showing how truly skilled she is.

Mito finishes putting a chamber in the middle for the next vessel as well as putting some own personal touches on the seal. Mito lays the brush down and walks over to the spectators with a somber smile as she spoke. "Now I need both of your undivided attention, especially you Kushina-chan. After I seal the Kyuubi into you I will die. Now before you jump to conclusions I would have survived the transfer if not for my old age. As a matter of fact I wouldn't recommend bearing such a burden for an entire lifetime. Are you ready dear?"

Kushina could only nod sadly at the thought of losing her surrogate grandmother but knew this had to be done. Naruto had a blank face but underneath he was also saddened by the news.

Kushina walks into the central chamber of the seal matrix and looks at the Jinchuuriki. "Now Kushina-chan I'll be using the "Four Symbols Seal" a seal that seals evil spirits away and thanks to a few changes I've made the fox won't be able to bother you." Mito ironically using the fox's ability to sense negative emotions to ease her fears. "However in moments of extreme emotion the fox will try to take over." Mito warns her sternly.

Kushina nods sharply showing she understands the seriousness of the warning. "Now Kushina-chan please lie on your back and expose your stomach so I can place the seal." After quickly placing the seal and releasing her own Mito states. "Ninja Art: Energy Transfer." After those four words left her lips the sealing matrix started to glow a faint red. "Sealing Jutsu: Four Symbols Seal." The faint red turned into a blinding white glow. Kushina who had been grinding her teeth in pain had gone limp and faded into unconsciousness.

(Meanwhile with Kyuubi)

The great fox had gone into slumber behind the bars of his cage and awoke chained to a ball of magma with a stake impaling each of his nine tails and had one thought. **'Damn Uzumakis.' **And with that the fox went back to sleep.

(Back in the cave)

Naruto who had been watching the whole thing from the side had to shut his eyes because of the intensity of the glow. 'I need to learn more about Fuinjutsu.' As the light dies down Naruto walks over to the unconscious Kushina and heavily breathing Mito.

Mito sees Naruto and speaks. "Naruto-kun I have a few gifts for you." She pauses to take a few breathes. I left a scroll on Chakra Chains for Kushina-chan at the house. I also left my books on sealing for the two of you to study. And for you Naruto-kun I left some scrolls on advanced Water manipulation. I haven't seen a Water affinity as strong as yours since Tobirama-kun." Mito informs the young Uzumaki of the potential he holds.

"Thank you Mito-bachan." Naruto smiles sadly at how even on her dying breathes she is still so kind and generous.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun. Oh and Naruto-kun for a vessel to be truly happy they need to be filled with love or else they will go down a lonely road." Mito tells Naruto directing a knowing smile at him.

Before Naruto could even retort the legendary Uzumaki closed her eyes for the last time. Naruto's blush dies down as he creates an equally sad shadow clone which he has transform into a stretcher. Picking Mito's body up he lays it on the stretcher as he unseals a sheet and covers the body with it. Naruto moves Kushina into a sitting position as he slides down next to her. 'Now all that's left is to wait.'

(Two Months Later)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting at his desk still in shock. "ANBU bring Kushina and Naruto here immediately!" Once the ANBU left he read the scroll once more.

_Monkey,_

_I was returning from my mission and "research" trip in Uzu no Kuni when_ _I found something horrendous. I was traveling along the coast line when I saw through the mist a thick black smoke. I went to investigate it and when I arrived at Uzushiogakure it was completely destroyed._

_When I got to where the village was the buildings were charred and the bodies of Uzu shinobi and civilians littered the grounds but there weren't any bodies of enemies. This leads me to believe this was a planned operation by multiple countries._

_I recommend waiting until I return with my full report before taking action._

_Gama_

The Hokage was so distracted he didn't even notice Naruto and Kushina standing there until they cleared their throats. Hiruzen only said three words that shook their world. "Uzu was destroyed."

Kushina immediately hugged the one thing that she had left of her home and that was Naruto as the Jinchuuriki sobbed in his arms. She didn't care if she was in front of the Hokage or not she just lost her home. Naruto wrapped his arms shakily around the young girl as he too was devastated but only let a single tear escape his eyes as he needed to be strong. He looked at Hiruzen who saw his tear and nodded before taking the two away in a Whirlpool Shunshin.

Hiruzen couldn't blame the stoic boy for shedding at least a tear his home was gone and he probably felt he should be too. And he could only say three more words but to no one this time. "I am sorry."

**An: There it is done. I'm happy with the numbers I'm getting so far. Keep reading and reviewing so that way I'll write more. Also have a safe Halloween even if you're not partaking. Remember the kids aren't watching their steps so you should just in case.**

**-Matt out.**


	4. Square One and Politics

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto; all rights belong to those they belong to.

Within the Whirling Tide

* * *

Naruto once he had gotten over his temporary shock let a single remorseful tear roll down the side of his face. After giving a solemn nod to the Hokage, Naruto and Kushina disappear within a Whirlpool Shunshin thanks to Naruto. Now the grieving pair were in the room where they first met Mito. Kushina who was silently crying in the Hokage's office now broke into a heart wrenching cry as she cried for all of Uzu. For her friends, her family, the children, and the adults; she cried for everyone. The only living link she has left to her clan and that was Naruto and she wasn't about to let go of him. She only uttered one word, over and over and that was why. Even the heavens seemed to respond to the redhead's intense sorrow as the clouds allowed a cold rain fall to the earth.

Naruto was holding in his own torrent of emotions in as he needed to be strong for Kushina's sake. On the inside however Naruto was just as devastated if not more so. After all he was going to return to Uzu last month but only stayed because Kushina who was still uncomfortable with her life as a Jinchuuriki and Konoha as a whole asked him to stay with her for a while longer so he relented as decided to stay an extra month. He cleared it with the Uzukage of course. 'If I was there I could have stopped it and saved my family.' Naruto plagued with a grieving mind could only picture a shadow figure as it took a blade through throngs of civilians which included elderly and children. The next image that intruded his inner workings struck a more personal chord. There in a burning Uzu standing back to back was his mother and father. As he reached for them various jutsu all converged on them resulting in an explosion and a massive cloud of smoke and dust. Naruto sat holding his breath waiting for the smoke to clear out. When the spot finally became visible there was only a crater with no sign of his parents. Naruto couldn't hold in his own tears in any longer as they fell from his eyes and onto the red hair plastered against his chest. After releasing his silent outburst of emotions and mourning Naruto temporarily kills his emotions to clear his hazy mind.

'No, I'm nowhere near strong enough to have made a difference…yet. First I'll look into these scrolls Mito-bachan gave to us. That way I will be able to pull out and create my own water source just like the Nidaime Hokage. How was Uzu destroyed? It was full of capable shinobi even the Maelstrom group would have helped because of their pride so how could a single village take out Uzu?' A sudden wave of realization crashed over Naruto like a tidal wave as his eyes snap open and he clutches Kushina tighter. 'That's it! It isn't possible for one major Hidden Village to wipe out Uzu so completely. So either they received help from another major Hidden Village or a number of smaller Hidden Villages. Well either way when more information surfaces there will be war and then I will avenge my family.' As quickly as that last thought ended another voice sprang forth but this was his mother's. '"Remember Naruto-kun revenge and vengeance only lead to loneliness. These things are okay to want but not okay to be your sole reason to live."' The message continues on in his mind, reaching even the darkest corner of his mind. Naruto took these words and promises himself to remember his mother's words almost like they were her last. 'You're right Kaa-chan I won't let those two things control me. My main goal will be to restore the clan but before that I will gain the strength to protect my family!' Naruto looks up to the ceiling making a silent oath not only to his parents but to all of his slain Uzumaki clansmen. 'I can't grieve forever but I'll give Kushina some more time to sort through her own emotions and thoughts.'

(A week later)

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves was sitting behind his desk stamping papers from the "In" tray and transferring them into the "Out" at a speed that could only be achieved through years of experience. The piles upon piles of tedious paperwork gradually withered down to a single stack that was quickly dispatched. "Finally finished, sometimes I think that secretary of mine gives me all this paperwork for the Hell of it." Sarutobi states quickly shuddering at the thought of even more unfinished paperwork.

The doors of the office creaked open bringing the daydreaming Hokage back to reality. The previously spoken of secretary enters the office holding a clipboard against her chest. "Speak of the Devil." The Hokage mutters clearly amused and not believing that his secretary would hear his mutterings.

Of course his secretary did hear him however. "What was that Hokage-sama?" She asks with an overly sweet voice and a smile that promises an ungodly amount of paperwork should the wrong thing be spoken.

The Kami no Shinobi pales instantly as he recognized his secretary's tone and demeanor. His _rational _fear of paperwork immediately starts to influence his cognitive workings. The Hokage was transported into a completely dark room with one light bulb hanging from the ceiling, swaying erratically. Hiruzen looks directly opposite himself as a formless blob began to rise from the floor. As the blob begins to define itself as a dragon; a dragon made of paper. "Kami no." Hiruzen mutters, starring in an absolute state of horror. Shaking his head and unconsciously altering his flow of chakra breaking him from the fear induced genjutsu. "Nothing, so what can I do for you?"

The secretary nods finding his answer satisfactory effectively saving him from the punishment of the deadly paperwork. "The Jounin you sent to speak with Naruto and Kushina has returned and would like to give his report." The Hokage signals his aide to go and allow the Jounin to enter. With that his secretary bows slightly before leaving the office.

The doors open once again and a nervous looking Leaf shinobi enters his superior's office. "Report." The Third Hokage commands not wishing to waste any of his now free time; which was becoming extremely rare as the days went on.

"Erh you see Hokage-sama we can't reach Naruto-san or Kushina-san because neither will answer our calls. It seems they are rather content to stay in their home. We aren't even able to break into the house because of the seals Mito-san placed before her passing. The seals only respond to Uzumaki blood and chakra so it's impossible for us to contact them." The random Jounin informs his boss slightly fearful of the consequences of his failure.

The Hokage merely sunk into his chair closing his eyes he lets out a tired sigh. "I figured as much, dismissed." The Jounin wastes no time fleeing from the room. 'I don't mind the fact that they're mourning but the damn council is breathing down my neck. No doubt the council is trying to manipulate the situation to gain the Uzumaki genes for their own gain.' The Hokage stood up sporting the traditional red and white robes and hat.

Walking out of his office his thoughts turned to his rival and ex-teammate Danzo Shimura. 'Not to mention Danzo's lust for power has been getting worse.' The Hokage was so indulged in his thoughts we walked right past secretary effectively ignoring her; a choice he would come to regret. 'Also there is that group ROOT he is creating…or created.' He adds darkly; the thought of an army of Danzo drones wasn't a pleasant one. People all around quickly rushed over to try and catch a glimpse of their beloved Hokage. He is the man who took over for the Second Hokage and navigated the village through the Second Shinobi World War. Not only is he a man beloved by his people but also a man respected by his peers. After all you don't earn the moniker 'Kami no Shinobi' by being a weak leader. It is thanks to that reputation that Konoha has experienced this time of peace.

'It has been so long since I could just walk in the village. It reminds me of when I was a teenager without a care in the world. Tobirama-sensei quickly changed that with his personal training regimen.' If there was one thing that could still instill fear into the battle tested Fire Shadow it was and forever will be his sensei. As he continues his stroll towards the Uzumaki household offering kind smiles to the villagers and ruffling the children's hair. To say he was proud of the village's growth would be a massive understatement. He could have never imagined that such progress could be made in such a short time. Now the Village Hidden in the Leaves is considered to be the strongest Hidden Village in the Elemental Nations because of ninja such as Sakumo Hatake "The White Fang", Danzo Shimura, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade Senjuu and he Konoha has claimed the title of the strongest village. In turn people send their jobs to Konoha and even Damaiyos would send funding to the village so their own needs could be serviced quicker. The increased flow of funding helped create a golden era in Konoha. No one was suffering from economic and in the few cases someone did need there were more than enough people willing to offer it. Konoha was basically a utopia on earth.

Reaching the two Uzumakis' home he knocked on the door and waited patiently for a response. Now to the untrained eye it might seem ridiculous that the strongest man alive would be waiting like a common guest, but Hiruzen knew better. If he even attempted to force his way into the home the seals would quickly and painfully expel him. The door to the home opens slightly and out of the shadows came half of Naruto's face. The door quickly closed again and opened moments later. "Good afternoon Hokage-sama. Please come in." Naruto moves to one side allowing the Hokage entrance into the home. Naruto knew this was something important because the Hokage doesn't just make house calls.

The Hokage walks into the cozy abode where he sees Kushina sitting on a couch where she was promptly joined by her fellow Uzumaki. Seeing a chair situated opposite of the two Sarutobi walks over and places himself on the chair. Hiruzen knew this wouldn't be an easy conversation to have. He had hoped that they would take an active role in the conversation but wasn't going to hold his breath. 'Only one way to find out I suppose. "How are you two holding up?" He asks in a much softer tone than usual because on the inside he was still mourning his friend the Uzukage.

Kushina almost immediately responded to what she thought to be an incredibly stupid question. "Well Hokage-sama we only lost our families, friends, and home so it wouldn't be too far off base to say we've seen much, much better days. You know what makes it even more infuriating is that we still don't know who did it!" Kushina growls out, it is clear the anger and venom in her voice wasn't directed at the Hokage but rather at the situation itself. To add to her angered state her vibrant red hair started to sway left and right from the raw strength of her emotions.

Naruto saw this and decided to save the Hokage from the Jinchuuriki's wraith. Naruto put a hand on Kushina's shoulder gaining the redhead's attention, offering her a calming smile. 'I still don't understand how her hair does that.' By all means he didn't want to figure it out either because that meant her anger would be directed at him. Naruto by no means wanted to have a woman's fury directed at him and the fact that said woman was a jinchuuriki only intensified that fear. "What can we do for you today Hokage-sama?" Naruto knew that this had to be important so there was no need to waste time.

The Hokage sighed inwardly; this was not going well so far. The only emotions shown to him thus far was indirect anger and cold indifference. "There are two things I'd like to discuss with you. The first is that I would like to extend an offer to you both to join the academy. This year's graduating class is around your ages and has the clan heirs in it. This way you can make friends and build relationships with the clans of Konoha. Then when the year is over you can be placed into squads and become Hidden Leaf shinobi." Both of the Uzumaki nod because that was indeed a favorable option. "Also Naruto we can use the year in the academy to our advantage. Since you were a shinobi of Uzu you will be under a period of probation and the time in the academy can be used to fill said probation period." Any shred of doubt Naruto had was now removed because this was indeed a great offer. "Kushina I'm sorry but the next thing is something Naruto and I must speak about alone." This tone conveyed authority and was fitting for a man of Hiruzen's station.

Kushina on instinct narrows her eyes at this request. She never liked to be left in the dark about anything and the tone of the Hokage's voice clearly indicated that this was pretty important. Kushina turns her and casts a questioning glance at Naruto. "Naruto-kun?" Her voice was asking whether or not he'd like her to stay in the room.

Naruto could only smile at Kushina's caring attitude. He felt privileged that he was the only one who she treats with that level of kindness. He also got used to his name's suffix. After they had learned about Uzu's destruction Kushina started to call him Naruto-kun, while he wasn't sure at first about he had grown fond of the suffix. "Don't worry Kushina I'll be fine. Why don't you go and practice one of the things Mito-bachan left for us?" He subtly reminds her about her training, something she tended to _forget _about quite often.

Any of the other times Kushina would have blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of her neck when Naruto would subtly point out her training habits. Not today though, because this wasn't a laughing matter. Instead Kushina settles for nodding her head although hesitantly. As she walked out to the training ground she wore a satisfied smirk. 'Jokes on you Monkey, whatever it is you say to Naruto-kun he will tell me about it later.' And with that Kushina went to train as instructed.

When Kushina disappeared from sight Naruto turns his head back to the Hokage and locks gazes with him. His usually calm oceanic eyes now a cold and hardened stare. "Now what would you like to speak to me about?" Naruto asks wondering what was so urgent.

Without missing a beat Hiruzen replies to the verbal question. "Classes at the academy begin next week but there is also a council meeting that night as well. Naruto since you are the eldest Uzumaki you are also the clan head. Thanks to the history between the Senjuu and Uzumaki clans your clan will be recognized here just like any of our own. Normally the clan wouldn't have a seat till the clan head is a Chunin but some of the council members have requested for you to take your seat. Hiruzen finishes with a hint of warning in his voice.

Naruto took notice of that tone and narrows his eyes at the air. The first meeting he is to attend and people were already going to try to manipulate him. Silently he thanked teaching him that politics was a series of with talks with double and triple meanings. 'I'll use their judgments against them. No doubt they'll use their ace to try to persuade me. I'll just visit Mito-bachan's library later.' "Can you tell me who those people are? I fear they may have some ideas for Kushina and I." Naruto asks with a neutral expression; a face fit for politics.

Hiruzen let a small smile crawl across his face. The young shinobi across from him already knew that politics can be just as dangerous as an enemy nin. "His name is Danzo Shimura, there will be other supporters but he should be your main concern." The Hokage informs the blonde secretly hoping he could temporarily halt Danzo's quest for power.

Naruto nods as he stores away that name for any similar attempts in the future. Standing up Naruto walks over to the door and opens it. "Now if you'll excuse me Hokage-sama I have to prepare for a little political spar." Naruto states wearing a sly smirk; showing his amusement at the situation at hand.

That statement actually got a chuckle from Sarutobi as he got up to his feet and walked over to Naruto. "I look forward to you putting that old war hawk in his place." Hiruzen firmly pats Naruto on the shoulder as he exits the home.

'A war hawk eh? Well at least I have an idea of the proposals he'll try to force on us.' Naruto closes the door and walks to the study. Mito Uzumaki's study was truly impressive. Each wall had numerous bookcases of information on both Konoha and the Uzumaki but of course there are safety measures in place. For a person to access the Uzumaki information said person had to directly transfer his blood to the seals and even then it would only unlock if that person was an Uzumaki. "Where do I start; where do I start? Ah I know!" His voice reverberates along the bookcases that furnish the room. Walking up to the "Konoha Clans" section Naruto retrieves a book titled "Clan Politics." Turning to the section labeled "Clan Restoration" Naruto smirks at the first policy there. 'The CRA.'

(A week later)

Naruto and Kushina are walking side by side through the halls of the Hidden Leaf's academy. Both Naruto and Kushina agreed to get to the classroom early so they could get good seats. Kushina admitted to Naruto that she was nervous that the kids would shun her because of her tenant. Naruto knew this was a reasonable fear because people often fear things that they don't understand. Naruto eased her worries by saying he wouldn't allow anyone to bother her. Kushina immediately relaxed because she knew Naruto wouldn't go back on his word and he was plenty strong enough to stop anyone there. Naruto and Kushina enter the room expecting to be the first ones there but all the way to the far right sat a young man. The young man had black hair, a trench coat that went up to his chin. They couldn't see his eyes because of his sunglasses, but the most peculiar was the gourd on his back. He offered the duo a nod as they passed by. Naruto sat to the far left next to the only window and Kushina took the seat next to him. Naruto glances over at Kushina who appears to be spacing out so he stares out at the clouds since they still had time before class.

Naruto was snapped from his daydream induced haze by the classroom door slamming open and a boy who looked quite a bit like him entered. His hair was not quite as spiky as Naruto's and his eyes were a few shades lighter than Naruto's oceanic sclera. The new blonde searches out the room, looking over all of the students currently present. His eyes seemed to lock onto Kushina with a predatory gaze. He marches over to Kushina. "Hello there you're new and cute. My name's Minato. Come sit with me." He almost commands with a cocky grin plastered on his face believing the only answer was yes.

Kushina inches away on the seat of her chair from the creepy new boy. "Um, no thanks, I'm comfortable right here." If she was being honest this boy was really creepy and probably really annoying as well.

Minato's eyes narrow in both anger and shock because no one especially girls reject him when he asks for something. "Now listen here new girl." He states with a hint of aggression in his voice. Minato reaching out to grab Kushina's hand only found pain emanating from his outstretched hand. 'Who the hell?' He questions as he his eyes wander down to see his hand pinned on the desk.

Naruto who was now standing behind Kushina with his Wakizashi sheathed in the white wood with the blue whirlpool decal decorating its surface. "Now, now" Naruto pushes down applying more force making Minato wince in pain. "The lady said no, so why don't you go take your seat?" Naruto states coldly, he wasn't sure why but he didn't like how Minato spoke to Kushina.

"Wh-Why do you care?" Minato stutters out through clenched teeth. Using his one open eye he shoots Naruto a look of confusion. Silently wondering how this new kid could touch him when none of the others could for years.

Before Naruto could even open his mouth there was a chorused screech that rang through the mostly wooden room that absorbed none of the sound. "What are you doing to Minato-kun!?" Came the screech of ten howler monkeys, erh I mean fan girls. The ten combined screeches caused _everyone _to wince except the ten banshees. The loudest among the ten was a pink haired loud mouth.

The look of Minato's color drained face said it all. Fan girls a plague on the ninja world had made Minato Namikaze their object of affection, truly a horrendous thing. Naruto raises his sheathed blade and spoke with a sly grin. "You should really put those howler monkeys back in their barrel." This got a series of giggles from Kushina who was watching the whole thing silently.

Minato settles for glaring at his fellow blonde while normally he would of continued the exchange, he needed to find a seat that would keep the fan girls away. Minato loved the attention he received but no powerful male shinobi in history ever liked his mobs of fan girls. Minato walks away nursing a bruised hand; he settles into the next to the boy with the gourd much to the fan girls' annoyance.

With his fellow blonde gone Naruto took his original position next to Kushina and stared back into the white consistency of the clouds. Naruto was brought out of his staring match rather quickly by a tap on his shoulder. He turns to see Kushina looking back at him. Whenever Naruto tried to catch her gaze she quickly turned away adverting her eyes. "Thank you for that Naruto-kun." She says really quietly as she looks at him offering the blonde Uzumaki a small almost nervous smile.

"No problem Kushina-chan!" Naruto releases a grin that by all means should have split his face in two as it stretched ear to ear. The grin stretched so far that it forced his eyes closed as he held his wide grin in place.

Thanks to his shut eyes Naruto missed the pink hue that dusted across Kushina's cheeks. Kushina was about to continue their rather short conversation when the doors sprung open again.

This time a man with long, brown hair and hazel eyes entered the room and walked behind the podium located front and center. He wore a typical Leaf Chunin flak jacket and blue pants. Before Naruto or Kushina could create any judgments about the man he spoke. "Hello everyone and welcome back. Today we're going to have a few spars before lunch so you can display any skills that you picked up over the break." Choruses of cheers came from the more hyperactive male portion of the class. Screeches of excitement at the thought of Minato fighting came from the class banshees. The instructor clears his throat once again gaining control of the room. "First we have two new students joining us for this year. I'd like you tell the class your name, likes, dislikes, and your dream. Alright you're up red!"

Kushina stands up and directs a pointed glare at the class sensei for the red comment. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki. My likes are my clan, Naruto, ramen, Fuinjutsu, and sweets. My dislikes are Kumo ninja, arrogance, perverts, and rapist. My dream is to live a happy life." With that Kushina slid back into her seat.

As Kushina finished whispers, loud whispers came from the fan girl area of the class. They were mostly insults, calling her demon or fox or both. Those insults were equal parts hate for what she holds and envy for being their Minato's object of affection. Kushina looks down sadly sure she knew this was bound to happen but it still hurt. It had not even been ten minutes and people were already starting to taunt and antagonize her.

The teacher knew the difference between the scroll and the kunai sealed within the scroll and was about to silence the pack of girls when a concentrated wave of killer intent swept by him. Looking at the class's resident banshees they were all sweating and shaking and most notably silent. The sensei follows the wave to its origin…Naruto. 'Of course it would be his intent. He's protective of her but that isn't that surprising considering who they are.' "Alright blondie you're up!" He sends Naruto a grateful smirk for silencing the foul mouthed female students.

Kushina also felt the wave of intent wrap around her because of her proximity to Naruto. To everyone else the intent felt cold and ruthless, that of a _killer_. To Kushina the wave intent was warm and protective it was that of her _protector_. Kushina started to notice that silently she had been referring to Naruto as that a lot more often. Turning to the blonde she smiles brightly in gratitude. Naruto more than happily returns the smile as he stands.

Turning to the class his warm expression was gone, replaced with one of indifference. Ignoring his sensei's observation of his physical characteristics he introduces himself. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are my clan, Kushina," He pauses for a second to send a cold glare at the fan girls making them pale severely. "ramen, Fuinjutsu, and Kenjutsu. My dislikes are arrogance, perverts, rapist, and fan girls." There were nods of approval from all of the serious students and audible gulps from the fan girls. "As for my dream, I have two. I want to revive my clan and live a happy life."

The teacher inspects the boy, no man in front of him. He wore a black sleeveless, zipped up vest with black ANBU pants and matching shinobi sandals. His appearance was completed with wrist bracers and his sword. 'His demeanor screams confidence and strength.' He finally takes note of the Uzu hitai-ate tied around Naruto's left arm. "Naruto where did you get that hitai-ate?" He asks out of pure curiosity.

Naruto looks down at his Uzu hitai-ate sadly as memories both good and bad comes back to him like a tidal wave. "Sorry Sensei I can't say, but don't we have some spars to get to?" Naruto asks effectively changing the subject as the class erupts in cheers for various reasons.

"Alright, alright c'mon let's go out to the training grounds." The academy Chunin walks out of the class room. The more hyperactive boys immediately rush out fully intent on showing how awesome they are. Minato strolls out next with his hands buried deep into his pockets. He was followed by a horde of civilian girls with a few clan girls with hearts for eyes or as they call themselves "The Minato Fanclub." After the horde of banshees left the more normal students went to join the rest of the class and finally came Naruto and Kushina's turn.

By the time Kushina and Naruto reached the crowd of students the class sensei was already on with his explanation. "We will have three spars then lunch. These will be basic Taijutsu spars. No Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, or Kenjutsu. Now who would like to start us off?" He questions the crowd and shouts of "me" bellow in reply.

(Two beat downs later)

"Alright this will be the final spar of the day. While I did enjoy the clan students' display of their clan's abilities I'm hoping for a little more exciting battle so any takers?" Secretly he felt bad for the two civilians who wanted to test themselves against the clan students. The Gentle Fist of Hinra Hyuga and the Genjutsu of the Kurama boy were especially painful today.

Minato walks onto the battlefield with a confident smirk. "I'll fight sensei." He informs him with his confident smirk as screeches of Minato-kun rain in from the background. Minato then jabs his pointer finger towards Naruto. "Hey new kid come out here so I can kick your ass!" Minato exclaims confident that Naruto would be his next win.

Naruto looks at his fellow blonde indifferently before looking up into the sky pondering his options. 'Why not?' He shrugs unfastening his Wakizashi and handing it over to Kushina. "Hold this for me Kushina-chan?" He asks in a whisper as he rolls his shoulders individually then in unison.

Kushina nods but looks at her friend clearly confused by his choice. "Naruto-kun, why are you going to do this?" For the life of her she couldn't figure out why someone as strong as Naruto would waste his time on that airhead.

"Simple, I haven't been in a fight in about two and a half months. Plus this guy needs a reality check and it may as well be me to give it to him." He explains with a goofy grin aimed at her. Standing up he puts on his neutral expression as he walks to stand across from his opponent.

Kushina rolled her eyes as he walked away but couldn't help but smile at her friend's antics. The academy instructor shouts begin to his two students and jumps away but both blondes just stay stationary staring each other down. Minato decides to break the tense silence. "Well are you going to do something or are you just too scared to move?" Minato taunts Naruto just for the fun of it.

Naruto who turned his head away from Minato when he began to speak turned back towards him. "Hmm? Did you say something Minato?" He asks lazily, cleaning out his ear with his pinkie finger looking totally uninterested in his sparring partner.

Minato was silently seething at the blatant disrespect shown to him by the older blonde. 'Who does he think he is? I'm going to be Rookie of the year, Top of the Class and he's looking at me like an everyday civilian. I'll fix that really quick.' Minato launches himself at Naruto with high Genin speeds throwing a fist towards Naruto's jaw. Naruto was impressed by his opponent's speed but it still wasn't enough as Naruto easily evades the fist. Minato frowns as his fist only finds air and not Naruto's mandible. Continuing his attack Minato sends a low sweep kick at Naruto's knees trying to crumble his base. Naruto content with dodging hops over Minato's leg and as his feet hit the ground he is forced to duck under a right jab aimed at his face. Minato was becoming slightly winded and he knew it so in an attempt to conclude the fight Minato launches both left and rights towards Naruto's face hoping to land a chain of hits. Minato begins to alternate left and right crosses, jabs, and hooks in the first prolonged exchange of the spar. Naruto who was having a blast just continued to weave through the blows dodging them all with a skillful grace. Naruto took note that Minato's speed was tapering off just slightly. Sneaking a glance at the crowd Naruto smirks at the sight of the gapping faces of his classmates minus Kushina, the Hyugas, and Shibi or as he called him Gourd Guy. Focusing back on Minato he saw the sweat beads rolling down his forehead and his breath became even more labored. He saw that Minato raised his foot and brought it down attempting to stomp down on Naruto's ankle at an angle. Jumping to avoid the crippling stomp, Naruto in an impressive feat of agility flips over Minato and pushes off Minato's back with the soles of his feet forcing the blonde Namikaze to stumble forward.

Naruto lands in a crouch as he watches in amusement as Minato tries to regain his balance. Naruto concluded that thanks to his speed Minato never fought another person who could disrupt his balance which he relied on heavily. Once Minato turns around he sees Naruto looking through him like he wasn't even in his line of sight. "Is that all you got Mr. Top of Class?" Naruto taunts in an emotionless tone which made his words sting even more. Those were the words that finally pushed Minato over the edge as he succumbed to his frustration. His speed rose to that of low Chunin thanks to the adrenaline of being in a losing fight, something Minato had never experienced. Minato speed forward planning to slam his closed fist into Naruto's gut. "Alright I've had enough fun with you." Naruto states in a matter of fact tone as he tenses the muscles in his legs. The next moment Naruto vanishes in a feat of pure speed with no augmentations. Minato who had been known as the fastest guy in the academy stopped dead with wide eyes at where Naruto once stood. He was in a tremendous state of shock because no one in the academy could match his speed much less surpass it. Minato turns to his left to look for the missing blonde. "Over here." Naruto's voice taunted from Minato's right. Minato snaps his head to the right in an attempt to locate the voice, only to see the crowd watching from the side. Suddenly an excruciating amount of pain starts to surge from his gut. Minato looks in front of him and into the cold oceanic blue pools that belong to Naruto. "Out matched." Naruto whispers coolly only so Minato could hear his truth. Retracting his fist Naruto watched as Minato coughs up a bit of blood as he crumbles into a heap on the ground.

The students just stood rooted in their respective spots in awe as the Top of Class was definitely beaten down. "Did you see that, Minato ran at Naruto but then Naruto just vanished?" One boy asks from within the crowd in shock. "Yeah then Naruto just showed up right in front of him and took him down with one blow." Another boy responds with admiration directed at the new blonde in the class. "Naruto is actually pretty cute." One of the girls says out loud from the crowd. That last comment irked Kushina even if she didn't know why but it did in an attempt to release her anger she clenches her friend's sword that she is holding in her hands.

Naruto walks up to the redheaded Jinchuuriki with a smile firmly etched onto his face. "How was the show?" Naruto asks Kushina satisfied with his systematic beat down of the best in the class. The fact that it only took a single hit was just icing on the proverbial cake.

Kushina just shakes her head at her friend and hands back his sword. She fights back blushes as their hands brush against each other but not completely successful. "That's what you call a fight? I think you just wanted to have some fun with the airhead over there." She gestures to Minato who was currently being taken to the infirmary by the academy's medical team.

Naruto who just finished placing his sword back on his back grinned and rubbed the back of his neck a biological tic of all Uzumaki it seemed. Kushina had actually just hit the bull's eye and they both knew it. The only reason he accepted the challenge was to beat up the arrogant fool but there was no way he was going to admit it. "Maybe… Never mind that let's go get some lunch." Naruto chirps happily as he marches off with Kushina running to catch up to the hasty blonde.

(Later back in class)

The class was filling back into the classroom after the break still buzzing about Naruto's one-sided win over Minato. The object of their hype however couldn't care less as he stared out the window at the clouds like there wasn't anything more interesting. Kushina saw Naruto in battle, if you could call it that and it only left her with more questions. Like how is it he is so strong when he was only a year her senior, what else could he do, and why waste his time in the academy? 'All of these questions but no answers. Just how strong are you Naruto-kun?' she was broke from her musings about the blonde enigma by a voice from her right.

"Hello do you mind if I sit here?" Kushina turns to see a fair-skinned girl about Naruto's age. Her black hair fell to the middle of her back and her bangs fell to both sides framing her face. She had dark, black eyes. She was wearing a black kimono that stops just after her knees with a lighter black obi sash around her waist.

"Sure I don't mind…" Kushina leaves the statement open looking for the girl's name. Secretly hoping to make another friend and she thought she a good chance since this girl already knew who she was and wanted the adjacent seat.

"My name's Mikoto. It's nice to meet you Kushina!" She finishes the redhead's sentence while smiling happily. Mikoto pulls out the empty chair and sits down next to the redhead Jinchuuriki. "What do you think about the academy so far Kushina?" Mikoto asks with a general curiosity. Mikoto didn't care that Kushina was a Jinchuuriki. Mikoto being an Uchiha also had to deal with distrust and spiteful because of the Uchiha's tendency to copy people's techniques and their arrogance.

Kushina smiles at Mikoto because she felt no deception in her words or in her eyes. "Well so far it started off bad because that Minato guy but after Naruto-kun kicked his ass it became great." Kushina smiles brightly because even in the safety of the village Naruto was still looking after her. 'Of course he does he is my protector after all.'

Naruto was going over some strategies for the council meeting later in the night when he heard his name. Turning his head he sees Kushina talking to a girl who wasn't there earlier. Naruto took notice of the Uchiha insignia over her heart. "Did I just hear my name? Good things I hope." Naruto speaks out offering both young women a friendly smile.

Kushina sticks her tongue out childishly. "I'm not going to tell. Naruto-kun I want you to meet Mikoto." Kushina gestures her hand towards Mikoto's direction to emphasize her point.

"Kushina I already know quite a bit about him. My father talks quite a bit about you Naruto Uzumaki. Now that I've seen you in action I can see what he said wasn't a lie." Mikoto tells both Uzumaki but her black eyes were set firmly on the blonde studying everything about him.

Naruto raises an eyebrow at the information. He was intrigued to say the least and wanted to find out why anyone would want to talk about him. "I'm flattered but why would your family be discussing me if I may ask?" Naruto tries to pry for more info from Mikoto.

Mikoto decides to humor the blonde Uzumaki. "My name is Mikoto Uchiha. I just so happen to be the heiress of the Uchiha clan." She states with no small amount of pride in her voice. "So is it really that big of a surprise that we talk about one of the new clan heads?" Mikoto asks the question in a completely rhetorical fashion, sporting a sly smile. Mikoto learned from her father that ninety percent of the council meetings were just posturing and as a result incredibly boring.

Naruto smiles at the Uchiha heiress. It all made sense now. Of course the clan heads would already know about this. Naruto chuckles and nods at the female Uchiha. "Well it seems like I'm getting pretty popular around here." He muses two his two companions who in response laugh lightly and nod.

Before the trio could talk anymore Minato and the class sensei entered the room. Minato who was bandaged up sat in the very front too sore and hurt to move around too much. After Minato was seated the Sensei began his lecture on the Warring Clans era. Naruto rests his head on the desk's surface biting back an annoyed groan. 'Well back to square one.'

(Hours later)

Naruto and Kushina were walking home talking about their first day as academy students. To be more accurate Kushina was talking and Naruto was nodding and adding comments when appropriate. Naruto realized that when Kushina was comfortable she became a bit of a motor mouth. The walk home was filled with laughs and jokes at the expense of their classmates. Naruto saw that home was a few steps away but unfortunately he had a date with the council. "Here we are Kushina-chan. Since I've a meeting you don't need to worry about training tonight." Naruto was waiting for the excited outburst from the excitable redhead.

Kushina knowing Naruto was about to leave did something that he wasn't expecting to happen. In a flash of red Kushina launched herself wrapping Naruto in a warm embrace. Standing on the tips of her toes Kushina perches her chin on Naruto's shoulder. "Thank you for everything you did today Naruto-kun." She spoke softly allowing her voice to smoothly reach him.

Naruto's body momentarily tensed up in surprise from Kushina's sudden action. Once Naruto's initial shock wore off, Naruto more than happily wrapped his arms around Kushina's back. Naruto smiles as he speaks. "It was my pleasure Kushina-chan. Minato and those banshees were out of line and as long as I'm around you won't have to worry about them." Naruto promises in an equally soft tone. The wind blew down tickling Naruto's face with Kushina's vibrant red hair. After a few more moments Naruto broke the embrace and gave Kushina wide smile. His rows of pearly white teeth were glowing in the dusk. "Have a good night…I know I won't." Naruto mutters as he starts to walk towards the Hokage Mansion. Naruto never saw the light pink hue crawl across Kushina's face.

As Naruto entered the mansion he was immediately taken by the arm by the Hokage's receptionist and lead through a series of corridors with twists and turns. When they finally stopped Naruto looked up to see a set of beautifully crafted double doors. Looking to his escort and receiving a nod Naruto takes a deep breath and places his neutral expression on. 'Here goes nothing.' Naruto states in thought as he slowly opens the large doors.

When Naruto enters the room he immediately takes notice of the setup of the room. The room itself was rather plain, no windows or paint scheme just wood. A perfect setting for things of this nature he mused. The only eye catching thing was a desk that stretched into a circle but didn't quite connect at the ends. Naruto sees that some of the clan heads were present but not quite all of them yet. Naruto noticed from the corner of his eye a man with short, messy, jet black hair motioning at the seat next to him. Once Naruto was seated he took a moment to inspect the man. He was around Hiruzen's age. His deep, black eyes were hiding a vast amount of experience. He wore a Jounin vest in black with sleeves attached at the shoulders with the Uchiha fan emblazoned into them. 'He must be Mikoto's father.' Naruto muses sending the man an appreciative smile.

"Thank for you for the help Uchiha-san." Naruto hoping to make a friend on the council gives his fellow clan head a respectful smile. 'It could only help to have allies seeing as some others are already trying to sink in their fangs.' Naruto silently determines.

"Nonsense Naruto, Kagami will do just fine. That –san and –sama stuff just makes me feel old." That statement elicited a chuckle from both Uzumaki and Uchiha. "Tell me Naruto what do you expect from your first time with these lovely folks." Kagami asks both jokingly and sarcastically. When no voice responded to his Kagami looked to see his blonde companion firmly gazing at one Danzo Shimura. "I see well Naruto you'll have the support of the Uchiha." Kagami states in a voice fitting of a clan head.

Naruto looks back at his new friend smiling a friendly, welcoming smile. "Thank you Kagami, I'll be sure to-" Naruto was cut off by the village's leader demanding the room's attention.

Hiruzen watched as Naruto and Kagami instantly hit it off with each other. Inwardly he was pleased because Naruto had made at least one ally. The fact that it was the Uchiha was a bonus since the Uchiha weren't trusted so much amongst the shinobi. The Fire Shadow looks to see all clan heads plus Danzo, Homura, and Koharu so he opens up to the civilian side.

Naruto was drifting in and out as varying civilians talked about their economic prosperity. From what Naruto actually listened to, apparently the trade routes with Takigakure and Amegakure are doing better than expected. Eventually when the clan grew larger Naruto would pay more attention to the economic matters of clan life. These talks went on for the rest of the hour. After the civilians finished their piece they paid respect to the clan heads and left the meeting room.

Once all of the civilians left the room the Third Hokage rose to his feet. 'Alright Danzo let's see your play.' "Now that the civilians have said their piece I open the floor for shinobi business." Hiruzen Sarutobi says in a calm but firm tone. A tone fitting of the Kami no Shinobi.

Not one to disappoint Danzo immediately jumped in directing his stony gaze at the Uzumaki clan head. "Greetings, Uzumaki-san and welcome to the Hidden Leaf council. I have a proposal or two for you." Danzo says calmly his voice sounding a little hoarse. Danzo was sure playing on this boy's pride would work. If only he knew of Naruto's time in Mito's library.

While Naruto on the exterior was calm, cool, and collected on the interior Naruto was smirking mischievously. 'Okay let's play Danzo.' "Thank you Danzo-san. What do you have for me?" Naruto asks in a manufactured gleeful tone. Everything from Naruto's tone to his posture screamed inexperience but that's what Naruto wanted. Meanwhile the rest of the councilors watched on intently.

Danzo gives Naruto a false smile believing he has the boy right where he wanted him, in his palm. "As we all know about your clan's misfortune but I assume you'd like to revive the Uzumaki clan?" Naruto nods slowly in approval. "Then may I suggest you go under the Clan Restoration Act? This way you can rebuild and raise strong shinobi to protect Konoha." 'And shinobi to join my ROOT.' Danzo adds on in his mind. Some of the council members narrow their eyes thinking that Danzo wanted the Uzumaki Fuinjutsu skill in his group. Also hoping Naruto wouldn't give into one of the more carnal vices.

Naruto adopted a fake appearance of pondering the offer, scratching his chin in thought. "That is an enticing offer but before I give my answer will you inform me of your other proposal?" Naruto asks feigning excitement.

Every one of the silent councilors meanwhile kept silent as they observed the dealings. Some gleeful that Uzumaki genes could be introduced into their clans. Others were making plans to protect their clans from future Danzo power plays. Hiruzen however was waiting perfectly calm waiting for Naruto to catch the war hawk.

"Of course I will Uzumaki-san. My second proposal involves your clansmen Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto sends an icy death glare at Danzo at the mention of Kushina, a glare that Danzo missed while basking in his own confidence. "Since she is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki she holds an enormous amount of power and thus a great amount of potential. I can take her to control that power and make a weapon to protect the Hidden Leaf. No doubt being from the Uzumaki clan you can understand how vital that is? So what do you say to my proposals Uzumaki-san, because if I say so myself they are both favorable." Danzo finally lets his arrogance seep through revealing a piece of his true self because of his perceived impending victory. Little did he know how much Naruto was hiding.

Naruto finally caught his prey within his trap. Gone was the happy and excited boy replaced with a cold shinobi. "Well Danzo-san as it goes for the CRA I refuse." Danzo, Koharu, Homura, and the Hyuga clan head all glare at Naruto with differing levels of surprise. 'So your allies come out from the woodwork Danzo?' Naruto takes note of his new enemies on the council.

Danzo was inwardly seething with rage, there was no way this boy would stop him, not now. "You as a shinobi will answer to this council and you will submit to a vote!" Danzo practically yells at the blonde as his rage begins to bubble over. Gone was Danzo's calm façade replaced with a bewildered and furious power hungry man.

"No I will not because the Uzumaki aren't an original Konoha clan so any policies that would be followed by the other clans could only be adopted with my approval. Something I will not give. As for Kushina again my answer is no. If my predecessor the Uzukage showed me anything it's that we don't forsake our clan for anything. With that said you have no right to vote on my clan's internal workings." Naruto looks at Kagami and shares a small smirk with him at the victory.

"Very well. I have one more proposal for the council to consider. It involves the police force and replacing the Uchiha with the Hyuga." Kagami's eyes narrow as Danzo tries usurp more power but this time from his clan. "With that said I clear the floor for Hyuga-san." Danzo smirks planning on using the suspicion of the Uchiha for his benefit.

"Thank you Danzo-san. Fellow council members I ask you to vote the Hyuga to assume control of the Police Force. In pure numbers we have more Chunin and Jounin in the force so we have more manpower to help the village. Then our Byukagan is also an efficient tool for searching out criminals so I firmly believe that we the Hyuga are the best choice for the position." The Hyuga ends confidently looking at the room's reaction.

Kagami wasn't about to let the Hyuga and Danzo poach what was his clan's right as one of the founding clans of Konohagakure. "Hyuga-san surely you don't believe that the Uchiha are too weak to protect our home. I can assure you that despite our lower level of shinobi they are all extremely skilled. We have the Sharingan a perfect tool not only for detecting and avoiding our enemies' attacks that save our numbers but also perfect for casting Genjutsu to get information that could be vital." Kagami counters using the skeletal argument that his Hyuga counterpart used but switched out the Hyuga information with the benefits the Uchiha provide.

Danzo who listened to his ally, Choro Hyuga's argument for leadership and was pleased with the well-crafted argument provided. However Kagami stopped Choro before he could include the lack of trust the general position had in the Uchiha. So Danzo decided to throw in his two cents. "I believe that Choro-san's would be wise to be taken and accepted. The general population in Konoha doesn't trust your clan Uchiha-san. We can't have our village's police force not being the trusted by those they protect." Danzo wore a satisfied smirk as he noticed Homura and Koharu.

Naruto who was silently watching as two of Konoha's noble clans held a political battle. Naruto had taken notice that their arguments thus far didn't really impact the other clans and their votes would be important. Naruto watched as Kagami's face twitched with anger and knew that for his friend to win this he had to intervene. Naruto placed a friendly hand on Kagami's shoulder cutting of the frustrated clan head's angry rebuttal. "Allow me Kagami." Naruto tells his friend as his eyes sweep across the room. "I am of the understanding that along with the Senjuu clan that the Uchiha founded Konoha." Naruto questions/states. All present nod in conformation because there was no denying that. "Then I believe that it would be wise to keep Kagami's kinsmen in control because with only Tsunade Senjuu remaining of the Senjuu clan here in Konoha and then the removal of the Uchiha would send a message of weakness not only to the people but the foreign nations as well." Naruto knew that effectively playing on their pride of the esteemed clans would work for him. "As for your accusation Danzo-san in my time spent with the people they have nothing but respect for the Uchiha clan so please stop trying to create a false advantage." Naruto challenges a now scowling Danzo as he was challenged by Naruto.

Hiruzen cut in and asked for a vote because he knew this was a perfect time for it as Danzo was in a place of weakness. After a brief period of deliberation the clan head's each gave their vote on the subject. The final vote came to: For-5 Against-6. With that vote casted the Hyuga along with Danzo left in a huff. Kagami thanked Naruto for his help as they rose both exited and left talking to each other. This was the start of a partnership between the two clans and a lasting friendship.

(At the Uzumaki Home)

Naruto enters the home to see Kushina going over a magazine lounging on the couch. Kushina looked up at Naruto with expecting eyes. "Well?" Kushina asks wanting all the information she could get especially about the snake known as Danzo.

Naruto smirked as he looked at his redheaded friend. "I plucked a few feathers off of Konoha's resident war hawk.

* * *

**AN: Done sorry about Minato being a little jerky but that's probably as close as he'll get to evil. I used that interaction more for a relationship builder between Kushina and Naruto. Any who let me know what you thought by leaving me a review. –Matt, out. **


	5. Wisdom by Blades

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Not one bit.

"Hello everyone"- Speech

'Why do I have to put a key up they know what they mean '- Thoughts

"**Well you never know people aren't usually as smart as we think."**- Boss Summon/ Demons

"_Rasengan"_-Jutsu (Well known jutsu will keep original names. Others will be translated)

Within the Whirling Tide

* * *

"Congratulations! Everyone in this room is now a Hidden Leaf Shinobi. You are no longer just my students; you are also my comrades. When you find yourself out on the battlefield flashy moves may be visually appealing but a good shinobi always remembers the basics. Remembering the basics not only surprises your enemies but will also keep you alive." The sensei passes out one last piece of advice almost like a sage. He was pleased to see a few of his students nodding and taking the words to heart. He also had to resist the urge to palm his face as he watched as the majority of his students played with their new hitai-ate or stared at Minato… and Naruto with hearts in their eyes.

Yes a now fifteen year old Naruto Uzumaki had fan girls. Over the past year Naruto had grown quite a bit which attracted the fan girl plague. Now Naruto stands at 5'10, taller than average but that was thanks to his shinobi diet. His circular facial structure had angled out over the year into a chiseled jaw only adding to his physical attractiveness. He still had those oceanic eyes loved by his friends for their welcoming energy and feared by those who felt their icy glare. The one change in his physical characteristics was the color of his hair. The sunshine blonde mop of hair was gone now replaced by a dark orange. Whenever he was asked why he the change he answered, "This is what happens when yellow melds with red." Naruto's attire also changed over the year in the academy's walls. His left bicep still sported the snow, white Uzu hitai-ate. He changed his black sleeveless vest for a wolf fur gray vest. He wore the vest unzipped with a chain mesh underneath the vest, something all of the females appreciated. On his right bicep he wore his new Leaf hitai-ate which he placed on a jet, black piece of fabric. He still had his trusted wakizashi. He now wrote his seals on his forearms with his now improved Fuinjutsu skills. Naruto was also Top of the Class in combat and would have been in academics if he didn't purposefully get questions wrong. The fan girls took notice of this and were drooling over him but thank Kami for his redheaded fan girl deflector. If not he would have been waist deep in banshees.

Kushina too had grown over her time in the academy. Now fourteen years of age Kushina's frame became longer but thanks to Naruto's training regimen her body was still well toned. Kushina had also started to develop around the bust area. The redhead was now the envy of the flat chested fan girls who thought they were taking their Naruto's attention. Her red hair had gotten longer now ending just before her waist. Her hair was parted to the left and was held in place by a black clip. She wore a black sleeveless blouse under a faint red battle dress. In all facets of the word Kushina was beautiful but unfortunately for her suitors hung out and talked with Mikoto and Naruto. One brave/stupid boy thought that it would be a good idea to try and force her to go on a date with him. He never got her response instead he found himself flying through the closed classroom window. All of the boy's looked to see Naruto standing there with a satisfied smirk. Since that day no one tried to ask the Jinchuuriki out lest they deal with Naruto much like Naruto did on the first day of class. Not even Minato messed with the orange haired Uzumaki; he had enough visits to the infirmary.

Minato Namikaze or Rookie of the Year as he refers to himself changed physically. Now taller and hair that was slightly more spiky Minato had grown slightly less arrogant after his overwhelming loss to Naruto. That didn't stop him from holding onto his superiority complex. After a few months of running from his relentless mobs of fan girls Minato found a person who could keep them at bay. Her name is Hinra Hyuga. Hinra is a main branch Hyuga with a sense of arrogance and entitlement inside of her thanks to her clan's codling. She was still rather strong though with her Gentle fist style of Taijutsu and her Byakugan. She had the typical pale, pupiless eyes of the Hyuga. Her lavender hair lies over her forehead and drops slightly pass her shoulders. Minato and Hinra immediately went on huge ego trips telling the whole class they could only hope to be third in class. They told everyone except Naruto and Kushina that is. While their arrogance may have usually clouded their judgment, neither was stupid enough to anger the orange haired powerhouse. Hinra and Minato tended to ignore the Uzumaki duo for that fact. That didn't mean they couldn't belittle the others, and belittle they did.

"Ok my little students now you're considered to be adults in this world we live in so you must act like it. Tomorrow you all need to return to this very room for your Genin squad placement. There is one more thing before I dismiss you though. I want to warn you that your Jounin senseis may or may not give you their own exam to test you themselves." The academy sensei lectures deciding to ignore the indignant cries from his students. "Now you may leave." He states before disappearing inside of a Smoke Shunshin. That left most students irritated because they didn't know that technique.

Naruto watched as his sensei disappeared in a plume of smoke and smirked in amusement. Naruto turns to Kushina and speaks plainly. "Unlike sensei I think I'd like to enjoy the wonderful weather. Would you like to join me Kushina-chan?" Kushina nodded at the idea of taking a leisurely stroll before her ninja career begins.

The two Uzumaki walked down the street to their home followed by something strange. Silence. The silence only thrived because the talkative redhead was indulged in her thoughts about tomorrow. It had been about five minutes before she voices her concerns to Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun, do you think we will be on the same team?" Kushina asks in a worried voice. Her eyes were holding a small amount of fear in those violet pools. "Because I don't-" Kushina was cut off by the feeling Naruto's hand lightly squeezing her shoulder. Instantly all of Kushina's fears were erased by the warm vibe that seemed to channel into her from the orange haired Uzu/Konoha shinobi. Looking up from Naruto's hand she saw Naruto's beaming, wide grin.

"I already talked with the Hokage about it Kushina-chan and he assured me that we will be on the same squad." As if he read the Jinchuuriki's mind Naruto continues. "He won't lie either because during the council meetings we have created a mutual respect. Though I don't know about our other teammate he also assured me our sensei won't be one of the _demon haters_." Naruto spat out those two words like a foul poison that invaded his mouth.

"Are there any _demon lovers_?" Kushina wonders aloud with a light chuckle. Kushina missed the minute nod of Naruto's head. 'Well there is my protector of course.' Kushina sneaks a sideway glance at Naruto.

(Hokage's Office)

The Hokage was sitting in front of a group of his village's Jounin. The Jounin were all chatting amongst themselves trying to figure out the purpose of the meeting. 'Well, let's see who will sensei the teams that will guide the Hidden Leaf in the future.' Hiruzen clears his throat and lets his eyes sweep across the room. Satisfied that he had the ninja's attention he speaks out. "Hello, I have gathered you all here today because you have been chosen to be Jounin sensei for this year's graduating class. Here is how this will work, I will announce the three person squad then those interested will speak up. I will then choose out of those interested." Hiruzen takes a quick breath and reads off the first team. "Shibi Aburame, Hinra Hyuga, and Minato Namikaze." As soon as the last name was vocalized the room became frenzied. The voices that spoke all melded into one white noise. One voice was clear and it came from the window behind him.

There sat Jiraiya on the window still waving shortly to the Fire Shadow. "Yo sensei!" I see you're having fun in here." Jiraiya jokes, while motioning to the blissfully, ignorant, arguing shinobi who had yet to take notice to the Sannin. The mention of his Jounin who were acting like kids at the moment forced a sigh from the lips of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"I see you still prefer windows to doors Jiraiya-kun. This was supposed to be a Jounin Sensei selection not a mob." Hiruzen was shaking his head in annoyance at his soon to be migraine. "They're all fighting over the Namikaze boy. He is talented but does possess a character flaw or two." Hiruzen informs his white haired student while pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Jiraiya's eyes widen momentarily as he recalls a prophecy relayed to him. 'That forgetful, giant toad said that the Child of Prophecy had something to do with waves. Maybe, just maybe…' (**AN: **Nami no Kuni doesn't exist yet. It is still called Uzu no Kuni.) Jiraiya decided to take the risk. "Sensei let me teach the gaki and his team. I'll be here in the village doing some research for a little project of mine." Jiraiya offers his disgruntled sensei a way out of the current predicament.

Hiruzen thought about it only for a moment and the benefits were numerous. Under Jiraiya's tutelage hopefully the Namikaze's arrogance can be tuned down a bit. Jiraiya could also help foster Minato's potential and help it emerge. The third benefit was sticking it to the vultures in front of him. "That will be perfect Jiraiya-kun. You will need to meet your students at the academy tomorrow morning." Flaring a small amount of killer intent (For a Kage that is.) to silence the room the Hokage announces his descision. The sensei of Shibi Aburame, Hinra Hyuga, and Minato Namikaze will be my pupil Jiraiya." Hiruzen held in his gratified smile as looks of disappointment flashed across their faces.

The shinobi gave a quick exclamation of Jiraiya-sama earning a small wave from said man. The toad summoner turned to his sensei. "I'll see you later sensei. I'm off to do my most important research!" Jiraiya said with an with overly dramatic tone. Jiraiya leaps through the window that was also his entrance. If only the women of the world knew that they were dealing with a soon to be future super pervert.

Hiruzen felt for some reason that whatever Jiraiya was working on would forever change his life, and all he had to do was wait. Shaking his premonitions away Sarutobi focused on the matter at hand. "The next team is the team of Mikoto Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kushina Uzumaki." Hiruzen states while gauging the atmosphere of the room. He was pleased to see most of the faces were those of indifference and not hatred. He watched as no one moved forward or spoke and was severely disappointed in the lack of action by those in the room.

The crowd of shinobi was interested in the squad when they heard the first two names. Mikoto Uchiha an excellent kunoichi with a strong fire affinity. The Uchiha fan on her clothing already signified that she had proficient use of the Grand Fireball Jutsu. Mikoto also possesses above average reserves for her age and has fine control over her chakra as well. Then there was Naruto Uzumaki the shinobi who had completely destroyed the Rookie of the Year. He was known to possess above average skills in Taijutsu. His Water Ninjutsu was impressive as well. Then there were his skills in Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu that no one knew the true extent of. A clan heiress, an untapped enigma, both off set either by fear or uncertainty, caused by Konoha's resident Nine Tailed Demon.

There was one man who positioned himself on the far wall who had yet to say one word or even move a muscle thus far. He has a layer of thin, brown hair that was complimented by the two black eyes positioned on either side of his nose. Propelling himself off the wall he walks casually through the silent crowd stopping at the Hokage's desk. The man looks calmly at the Fire Shadow a look that was given right back. The man could only manage to wait a moment before he cracked a grin. "Hey, old man." The man greets his leader nonchalantly.

Hiruzen looks at the grinning, young man standing before him and shakes his head albeit in amusement. "Hello Hirai." The Third Hokage responds with some affection shrouded by his voice. "I assume you would like this team?" Hiruzen asks hoping Hirai would say yes because he knew what kind of man Hirai was.

Hirai gives a slight inclination of his lips at the foresight of the Hokage. "Yes, I would like to be their sensei. I should have known you had already figured it out. Let me guess, you knew even before this meeting?" Hirai asks despite already knowing the answer; the only purpose was for confirmation.

Hiruzen shot the younger man a sly grin; a grin everyone but Hirai missed because of his body blocking the sight. Hiruzen rested back into his chair wearing a relieved expression in his eyes only. "I had my suspicions. That doesn't matter. I want to thank you for selecting _this _team." Hiruzen was relieved beyond measure to have someone willingly take this team.

"No thank you and all of these idiots for gifting me such a formidable team. My team will be the best since your students old man." Hirai proclaims loudly since he didn't care for this group of Jounin and he had to protect his student too. "Anyways I'll be seeing you old man. Oh and don't worry I know what to do." Hirai says nonchalantly as he moves towards the door.

Hiruzen nods his head despite Hirai's back facing him. "Alright oh and don't have too much fun, training is important too…son." Hirai just waves over his shoulder to acknowledge that he heard his father's parting words and then made his exit. Hiruzen looks at the remaining Jounin as he knew the rest was going to be easy compared to earlier.

(The next day in the Academy)

Today was the day those years of hard work, training, and studies paid off. Today was the day that they finally joined the shinobi force of Konohagakure. The feeling of exuberance permeated through the classroom. Even the wood was vibrating slightly because of all of the sound waves. Students were happily chatting about whose team they wanted to be on. It was such a joyous occasion because none of the screeching banshees passed; much to everyone's pleasure. Kushina and Mikoto were conversing. Sharing hopes about being on the same team. Kushina didn't want to lose one of her best friends already. Even Minato and Hinra had small, genuinely happy smiles on their faces. Shibi as always remained stoic.

Then there was the orange haired Uzumaki who dragged his seat over to the window isolating himself from the happy class. Naruto had been through this process already in Uzu with a class of friends who were now gone from this world. Naruto didn't feel bitter towards Konoha he just felt despondent. Naruto sat there and stared at the clouds covering up sun. He was so lost in his memories that he hadn't moved or spoken in over twenty minutes. His only noticeable movement was his pointer finger tracing the Uzu carving on his hitai-ate. Naruto while happy the entire time leading up to this event was now quiet and almost non-existent. 'I don't care if I'm a shinobi of this or any other village because I'll always be an Uzu shinobi.'

The class sensei walks into the class greeted by a massive gathering of his students crowded around the first isle in the classroom. He was also swept in the infectious excitement generated by his students. He felt a mixture of pride and excitement since he had watched them grow over the years in his class. Teams one through nine held no one of importance on them. "Team Ten is Choza Akimichi, Inochi Yamanaka, and Shikaku Nara your sensei is Feina Inuzuka." He ignored the muttered troublesome from the genetically lazy Nara. "Team Eleven is Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki, and Naruto Uzumaki your sensei is Hirai Sarutobi."

Kushina and Mikoto began their conversation with a renewed vigor once Kushina's name was spoken and ignored both Naruto and their new sensei's name. The academy Chunin then took not he hadn't seen the familiar orange hair but before he could ponder further a voice rang in his ears demanding his attention.

"C'mon sensei, don't leave me out like that. Tell me who my sensei is!?" Minato whines like a child whose parents were keeping a really good secret from. Minato was almost hunched over the desk in anticipation.

The sensei chuckles and nods at what he likes to call Minato's enthusiasm. "Very well, Team Twelve is Minato Namikaze, Hinra Hyuga, and Shibi Aburame your sensei is…" He pauses as his eyes widen in shock and his jaw goes slack. "Your sensei is Jiraiya of the Sannin." He splutters out in unbridled shock. He re-read the clipboard once, twice, and thrice before accepting the shocking information.

Minato's eyes also grew comically wide at the mention of the legendary shinobi who was to be his sensei. A minute of shock later and Minato was grinning excitedly. Hinra lets a very faint smile play upon her lips. Shibi didn't show any outward inclination of surprise or any other emotion for that matter. It was even difficult to tell if he was still breathing that's how still the bug user was. 'How does he do that? He's like a rock only with sunglasses.' Minato thinks to himself albeit a little ridiculously. A glimmer reflects off Shibi's glasses making Minato break from his thoughts with a shudder.

"Now that you have your teams all you have to do is wait for your senseis to come and gather you. Remember from now on you'll be on actual battlefields each with their own chance of killing you." With that omniscient warning he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Those words temporarily sobered the mood inside of the classroom. Temporarily. Minato snorted at that warning as his self-confidence once again resurfaces. "Ha! I would ever fail on any battlefield with all of my skills!" That statement served as a powder keg of sorts. The classroom exploded with the others stating words of similar meaning with a naïve confidence. Well, everyone but an empty Naruto and a statuesque Shibi. Upon closer inspection one could see that Shibi was gathering information on his new team. Recalling his kikaichu he sent to cipher off a bit of their chakra. 'Minato has a large chakra reserve for our age so he'll probably be our main Ninjutsu fighter. Hinra has precise control over her chakra that coupled with her Gentle Fist style means she will be a hand-to-hand fighter. Whereas I can do Ninjutsu as well as provide support.' Shibi finishes his silent calculations. Shibi's sunglasses shimmer the exact moment Minato tried to sneak a glance at him, freaking the blonde out slightly.

(20 minutes later)

It had been an hour since the six remaining Genin arrived and nothing had changed. Kushina and Mikoto were still conversing happily about any and everything. Minato was chatting to Hinra about how strong they were going to become with the famed Toad Sage as a teacher. Hinra nodded, it was well known Jiraiya was a great shinobi. Shibi remained still with no one knowing where he was looking because of his sun shades. Then there was Naruto who was mentally going through 15 years of memories that were taken from him without repercussions.

Suddenly something sped into the room and stopped dead in the center of the room. Hoping on one foot and turning his head clockwise the figure bellowed out a little too loudly. "Where are my students? Where are the students of the great Jiraiya?" The white haired man ended with a little more emphasis on his name. The Genin who were paying attention to the boastful Sannin were confused when a tune suddenly started to play. The Genin stared at him in confusion and shock, no one speaking a word. If not for the strange music they would have heard crickets chirping.

Hirai had opened the door to the class at the same exact moment that Jiraiya had begun his theatrics. Hirai leaned on the door's frame as he watched the small dance with something akin to amusement. "Still doing that silly dance huh Jiraiya? If you keep doing stuff like that your students are going to think you're an idiot." Hirai made his presence known after Jiraiya shouted his question. No one noticed Hinra nodding her head in agreement with Team Eleven's sensei.

Jiraiya's disposition immediately darkened as he face faulted; the weight of disrespect crushing him "Stupid monkey brat" Jiraiya mutters as he is sprawled out on the wooden floor. The next instant Jiraiya was upright with his original sunny disposition returning full force. The white haired man walks over to the brown haired Sarutobi. "Well if it isn't Hirai? I see that you're still as ridiculous as ever! My students would never think something as outlandish as that!" Jiraiya states confidently before bursting into a boisterous laughter. This time Hinra shook her head completely disagreeing with her sensei.

Hirai rolls his eyes and lets loose a light chuckle. "Yeah, whatever you say Jiraiya." Hirai states though his tone held only sarcasm. "Anyway I'm here to pick up my kids." That statement seemed to click something inside of Jiraiya's mind.

Jiraiya spun towards the audience of Genin completely forgetting Hirai's presence. "Alright gakis meet me at Training Ground 7 in an hour. If you don't show up then I'm out. I have research to do." Not waiting for their answer Jiraiya bounded out of the window and into the village. Minato stood up and shrugged in indifference of his eccentric sensei as he left the room the normal way. Hinra followed him shaking her head already annoyed with her childish sensei. Shibi walked out his body flowing through the motions of walking.

Hirai had a strange feeling that whatever the research Jiraiya was doing was going to provide him with an ungodly amount of amusement. "That means you guys are mine. Alright follow me we're going to Training Ground 1." He turned heel and walked out of the room. Mikoto and Kushina shared a look before nodding and standing up to leave. Mikoto quickly exits to walk and catch up to her retreating sensei.

Kushina was about to walk out but then she remembered something or rather someone. Kushina turned and watched as her clansman stared out the window grasping his first hitai-ate tightly. "Uh, Naruto-kun are you coming with us?" Kushina asks Naruto. Kushina thought about it and realized that the entire time she never talked to Naruto or even heard his voice for that matter. Naruto was silent the entire time was the final conclusion she came to.

Naruto turns his blank gaze onto Kushina making the redhead take a step back. Something that Naruto noticed almost immediately. 'What the?' "I'm coming." Naruto states in a void tone. Naruto's tone made Kushina visibly recoil. Naruto and Kushina walked to the first training ground together in an uncomfortable silence. Kushina knew something was bothering her protector and she wanted to help but she didn't know what was bothering him. Not wanting to say the wrong thing Kushina decided to maintain the silence. Naruto's bitter mind took the silence the wrong way. 'What she won't even talk to me now?' Naruto thought as his frustration began to fester.

The two Uzumaki arrived at the training ground. It was a simple plain field of grass that blew the direction of the wind making each blade of grass curve under the pressure. There were trees dotting the perimeter of the field providing the wide open field with some cover. Naruto took note of each tree's position. The tree's didn't connect to the larger forest but looked to be planted later for some cover to the rather plain field. Naruto gathered that this was a ground used for combat technique training or spars but would wait and ask his sensei.

Hirai who was leaning against a tree raised an eyebrow at their joint arrival and decided to have some fun before they got down to business. "Oh what were you two doing together all _alone_?" Hirai chides his two students putting a little drawl on the last word to insinuate something indecent. Hirai smiled when he saw Kushina blush the same shade of red as her hair as she played with a lock of her hair finding the ground very interesting.

Naruto though was having none of his new sensei's sophomoric attitude. "Sensei why are we here?" Naruto's cold voice ran a shiver down everyone's spine.

Hirai seeing Naruto was in no mood for games just cut to the chase. "You three will be facing me in a spar. This way I can test your skills and see how much training you guys are going to need." Hirai lectures before settling into a loose Taijutsu stance showing he wasn't going to fight at full power. "Begin!" He shouts.

Kushina and Mikoto both shot across the open field at their sensei the grass groaning under their heavy steps. Kushina moved to strike first by throwing a closed fist at Hirai's jaw. Hirai catches the Jinchuuriki's fist with no effort and tosses her back a little farther to create some space. Hirai sensing danger hopped back an inch as a heel courtesy of Mikoto just barely missed him by an inch. Hirai allowed it to come that close to try to provoke Mikoto to make a mistake. Not to be discouraged by her miss, Mikoto threw a quick jab to the side of jugular hoping to incapacitate her sensei and end the spar early. Hirai was about to snatch her wrist and redirect her jab when he felt a light cut form on his shin. He flips over both of the kunoichi leaving his back open to Naruto. Hirai was waiting for Naruto to make his move and attack him from behind using the opening his team created. Looking over his shoulder to see Naruto standing in the same spot with his eyes cemented shut. "I'm impressed girls even though I'm not being serious you still managed to nick me, but that won't be close to enough. Naruto you might want to assist them if you want to stand a chance here." Hirai advises his motionless orange haired student who didn't even flinch.

Kushina and Mikoto looked past Hirai at their orange haired teammate with confused expressions as their orange haired teammate had yet to move. Mikoto looked at Kushina with a hardened gaze is if issuing a mental command. Mikoto started running through hand seals and ended by cupping her lips with a finger and took a deep breath as she felt the chakra build up in her chest. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball!" She shouts as the concentrated chakra flows through her throat and materializes itself. It materialized itself into an average sized ball of flames emerged from the heiress' lips and burrowed down on him. Hirai watched as the brilliant ball of oranges and reds faded into nothingness right before it reached him. Hirai raised an eyebrow was about to comment on the jutsu when the ground underneath him started to rumble and creak. Hirai acted on instinct shot into the air and towards the safety of the tree line. He watched as red chains erupted from the earth splitting it and looping where his ankles were. The chains were bar shaped and glow a faint red and there were small barbs imbedded into the chains to hook into their target as they wrapped around them. Looking next to Mikoto he saw Kushina with her palms firmly planted on the earth. "Ah, we were so close!" Kushina curses aloud earning a nod from the Uchiha heiress.

'Those are the same chains that Mito-san was known to use! Man this team has promise, though Naruto hasn't moved a muscle.' "That was a very good use of your Chakra Chains Kushina. Combined with Mikoto's distraction you almost caught me. Let me show you one of my Fire jutsu."

Mikoto and Kushina instinctively took a few steps back to create some space as Hirai landed on his last sign. "Make sure to dodge this. Fire Release: Firebird Blast!" A stream of flame flies out of his mouth. The flames morphed into the form of a bird stretching its wings. The bird cocks its head at the two kunoichi. The bird's fiery body seemed to caw as it rocketed off at its victims. Instead of dodging the two inexperienced kunoichi locked up in fear of the incoming Fire jutsu. They shut their eyes as fear paralyzed them and awaited the impending burning sensation.

"Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" Kushina and Mikoto open their eyes and see Naruto standing in front of them eyeing the bird of flames. A spiraling, circular wall of water launches ten feet into the air encircling the three Genin. The firebird slams into the spiraling water creating a loud hiss as the fire and water vapors combine to form a lingering steam. Naruto kept the water wall up until he was sure the steam was dispersed. The wall of water slowly lowered so that Naruto could lock eyes with his sensei.

"Oh so Mr. Brooding decides to join us after all?" Hirai taunts Naruto using his previous inactivity against him.

Ignoring his sensei but still focusing his eyes on him Naruto spoke quietly to the two ladies behind him. "Are you two alright?" Naruto asked in the monotone voice he always used on the field of battle.

Both girls looked up to the back of Naruto's head letting out a giant sigh of relief. If Naruto hadn't done what he did no doubt they would have had a few healthy burns. "Yes Naruto-kun/Yes, Naruto." Spoke Kushina and Mikoto respectively. Naruto nodded his head. He knew they weren't hurt but it didn't hurt to ask them.

Naruto narrows his eyes at Hirai because he knew Hirai had been taking a few no so subtle shots at Naruto throughout the spar. Naruto wasn't sure if he implanted doubts into his teammates but Naruto was going to assure them anyways. "Kushina-chan, Mikoto don't listen to him. I have been waiting for my time to strike and that's now. Also, why would I let my only two friends be hurt?" Naruto addresses the kunoichi behind him but loud enough for Hirai to hear as well.

Hirai raises an eyebrow at the proclamation. He would have chuckled at the brashness but Naruto's demeanor and intensity stopped that. "Really Naruto, then where is this strike at?" The instant he finished his question a wet feeling trickled on the back of his neck. Hirai's eyes widened when he realized it was a cut he felt on the back of his neck. Turning his head Hirai was greeted by another Naruto holding a water coated blade at his neck. Still facing the clone he spoke. "Is that all-" He stopped when he saw the real Naruto holding his own water coated Wakizashi pointed at his Adam's apple. Hirai sighed; he knew his lack of seriousness cost him the match so he asked. "How?"

Naruto and his clone still held their blades steady. Hirai had yet to concede so he wasn't taking any risks. "Look at the trees." Those were the only words that Naruto uttered before he went silent once more.

Hirai looked over Naruto's shoulder and past a slack jawed Kushina and Mikoto into the tree line. In the middle of the line of trees were two dried up heaps of decaying bark. Hirai's eyes expand as the realization hit him. 'He took the water from the trees! Only Tobirama-sama was able to do something similar to that! He's only fifteen!' "That is how you did it." Hirai mutters out with a little of his earlier shock still influencing his behavior at the moment. It's not every day you see such a potent Water affinity after all.

"Yes now concede." To influence his point Naruto fluctuates his chakra causing sharp water barbs to eject from the sides of the blade's water coated body. 'That and I released my gravity seals on my legs to close the distance.' Naruto adds to himself silently.

'I could tell when we started something was on his mind but he suppressed it. Maybe I can get some information from him.' "I concede." Hirai took a deep breath as Naruto sheathed his Wakizashi. "I'll treat you guys to dinner so…" Hirai looked to see that Kushina and Mikoto were gone only to be replaced by a plume of dust as Kushina dragged Mikoto to her favorite ramen stand. Hirai shook his head and his eyes held mirth in his eyes. "Naruto?"

Naruto turned to look at his sensei. "Yes sensei?" He asks indifferently, wearing a blank face he mastered during his first two months in Konoha.

Hirai decided to just be blunt about it. "Do you hate Konoha or are you always as cold as a Yuki?" Ok overly blunt about it.

Naruto's left eye twitched in pure disbelief. His sensei was questioning his loyalty, his sensei. "Hate? No hate is the wrong emotion. Let's call it frustration. Frustration because my home is gone! Frustration because my friends and family no longer exist! Frustration because I'm in the village of my village's one ally! Frustration because said village let Uzu be destroyed and has no information!" Naruto was yelling by the end of his rant as his emotions boiled over. Naruto took a few breaths to reign in his anger and gather himself. "I won't be joining you." Naruto then disappeared within a Whirlpool Shunshin.

Hirai could only stand there and take his student's verbal lashing. He could only grimace as the venting Uzumaki went on because it was all true, every word. When Naruto left the water from the Whirlpool Shunshin splashed up and felt like a slap to the face. 'He needs his time and space.' Hirai decided and went to catch up to his other students.

(That night somewhere in Hi no Kuni)

Naruto was walking eyes planted on the dirt road that traveled underneath him. His mind was still searching for the answer to who he was. Was he still a shinobi of a Whirlpool? Did he trade that away when he became a shinobi of Konoha? That's what his mind was arguing to itself to a stalemate.

Naruto was shaken from his thoughts as his shoulder rammed into what felt like armor. Naruto stumbles back to keep his balance and avoid falling onto his ass. 'Damn my absent-minded tendencies!' Naruto curses himself for his own lack of awareness. Naruto looked to see who he ran into Naruto saw that it was a man in black samurai armor. His head was wrapped in bandages; he had distinct wrinkles under his eyes that depicted the difference in their experience and age. Which if he had to guess was anywhere from fifteen to twenty years.

Naruto noticed that the samurai was also looking over him with a keen eye. Deciding it was probably his fault that this happened Naruto went to apologize. "I'm quite sorry Samurai-san. I was lost on the road of life." Naruto apologizes while bowing slightly ashamed of himself.

To anyone else Naruto's second statement might of seemed like bullshit and just an excuse but to a samurai that meant a person was going through personal turmoil. "That is quite an answer for someone so young." The samurai states impressed with the orange haired shinobi's statement.

Naruto looked up to the moon with a sad smile on his face. "I have experienced things no one should experience no matter their age." Naruto says somberly as he looks back at the elder swordsman.

"If I may shinobi-san, what is your name?" The black cladded samurai asked Naruto. He saw the pain flash in Naruto's eyes and knew that Naruto's words were nothing but the truth. That made him wonder who he exactly he was talking to.

"I apologize, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. If you don't mind me asking why is a samurai here in Hi no Kuni?" it wasn't every day that a samurai was far from Tetsu no Kuni.

It all clicked now for the unnamed samurai. It was known throughout the land that Uzushiogakure was razed. "It's a pleasure my name is Mifune. I was actually on my way home from hunting down some rogue samurai." Mifune informs Naruto in an even tone.

Naruto nodded and an idea sprang into his mind when his eyes settled on the expertly crafted blade on Mifune's hip. "Mifune-san would you like to have a spar? It has been so long since I have crossed blades with anyone." Naruto offers hoping to get a chance to test his skills against an experienced samurai.

"I accept your challenge Naruto-san." Mifune slowly frees his Kurosawa from its bindings on his hip.

Naruto nods freeing his Wakizashi. Naruto closes his eyes and calms his nerves so he'll perform to his full capabilities. Naruto opens his eyes in time to block a downward stroke from Mifune as the blades meet in a stalemate. Naruto cringes slightly when he feels the force bearing down on his arms, coursing through the entirety of his limbs. Naruto jumped back hoping that Mifune would fall forward, even the slightest stumble would give him an exploitable opening. Mifune being the experienced swordsman he is didn't fall forward but instead rushed forward to keep Naruto from countering and taking control of the flow of the battle. Mifune's blows were clean and precise and were aimed to cut lightly across Naruto's skin since this was only a spar. To anyone without experience wielding a sword it would appear that the two were evenly matched but in reality Mifune was in complete control and Naruto knew that. Mifune's strikes were quicker and stronger than Naruto's and kept him one step behind an on the defensive. Naruto was silently looking for one of Mifune's lunges would over extend his frame and leave an opening. His samurai opponent was too experienced and disciplined to make such a simple mistake in stance.

After a few more minutes of parrying and dodging the samurai's onslaught Naruto had, had enough of being on the defensive. Digging his foot into the loose soil Naruto pushed forward with as much speed as he could muster with his gravity seals activated Naruto aimed a slash at Mifune's armor covered shoulder. The sound of unforgiving metal met the samurai's iron alerting Naruto that his quick outburst was blocked. Naruto tried to force his will on Mifune as he pressed his blade against Mifune's Kurosawa and momentarily gained some ground. It only lasted a moment though, as his arms were forced closer to his body. Mifune being the stronger of the two thanks to his age and stature was forcing Naruto to his knees very slowly. As Mifune continued to exert more force Naruto's knees started to buckle. Knowing that if this continued he'd lose Naruto retreated back from the test of strength. 'He's stronger and more disciplined than I am.' Naruto muses as he collects a few breaths. Being on the constant defensive for ten minutes had taken a bit out of him, that and inactivity in the village for two months. Training was never the same as an actual spar or battle.

Naruto sprints forward at an impressive speed but a speed Mifune could easily match; Naruto feints a sword swipe to the abdominals only to flip to the blunt side of the blade and swipe it at Mifune's exposed neck. Mifune skillful eye saw through the faint and easily brought his own blade up and stopped Naruto's Wakizashi from coming in contact with his neck. Mifune rose his foot into the air and launched it into Naruto's chest with a surprising amount of force behind it. Naruto stumbles back, helped by the force of Mifune's kick to propel him backwards. Grunting in pain Naruto shakes his head to try and get his mind to stop focusing on pain in his chest. Naruto decides that if strength won't work then he needs to change his tactics to defeat Mifune. Naruto eases his left hand off the hilt of his blade and by doing so changed his grip into a one handed grip. Naruto takes the point of his blade and points it towards Naruto as he stares down his samurai opponent intently. Mifune stood there and waited to see the orange haired man's new moves that were sure to accompany the new style. Naruto took one step, two steps, three steps and then moved into a full blown sprint.

Naruto raised his blade as though he was going to slash at Mifune but changed when he folded his free arm behind his and stabbed at Mifune. Mifune was momentarily surprised by the new stance but stopped the prodding blade with the length of his iron Kurosawa. Not to be deterred Naruto continued to try to puncture the elder samurai. Naruto rotates his upper torso left and right to match his stabs as they too moved left and right, altering the heights of the prodding trying to find their way through the samurai's impressive defense. Mifune still had no problem ending each probing blow before they made contact with the length of his blade. Naruto was slightly astonished that he had yet to land a single blow so he decided to step it up a bit. 'Gravity Seal: Right Arm! Release!' A swirl lit up a bright blue on Naruto's forearm before fading away. Naruto felt his blade bearing arm lighten up extremely. Naruto using that to his advantage upped the frequency of his strikes to utilize his limb's new speed. Mifune was forced to up his own efforts in order to parry or dodge Naruto's barrage of sword strokes. Naruto in his high speeds over extended one of his strokes. Mifune took the end of the hilt of his Kurosawa and jabbed it into his shinobi opponent's solar plexus. Naruto wobbled backwards as his left eye closed from the pain originating in his torso. 'He is faster than me too!?' Naruto asks himself in shock at the new development.

Mifune watched carefully as Naruto recoiled from the blunt force of the blow. Samurai never spoke in battle it was to issue commands, announce techniques, or ask for their opponent's surrender. That didn't stop Mifune from forming a respect for the young shinobi in front of him 'For someone so young his skills with a blade are exceptional. Naruto when you gain more experience you will be a wonderful opponent.' Mifune decided to honor the younger swordsman with one of his own techniques. "1,000 Cuts." Mifune mutters out and kicks off at Naruto. The only evidence that Mifune actually moved was the small dust cloud that was kicked up.

Naruto heard Mifune mutter out the name of his attack and tensed up to prepare and try to defend himself. Naruto's eyes widened when the samurai in black vanished only leaving a cloud of dust. Naruto rewraps his second hand onto the hilt of the Wakizashi. "Shit! Uzumaki no Kenjutsu: Phasing Moon!" Naruto managed to mutter out just before Mifune reappeared in front of him. Mifune launched a series of strikes that to Naruto seemed to cut and distort the air they were so quick. Naruto began to twist and shift his blade in order to defend himself. The quick air cuts of the Kurosawa met the moon projection that was Naruto's Wakizashi. The crude sound of metal meeting iron chorused through the forested opening for the next minute as the two techniques continued to clash.

Mifune leaped away after his technique ended an inspected his opponent. Again Mifune was impressed with Naruto's skill using a blade. Naruto only had about one hundred light cuts slashed in various places on each arm. Then there was another hundred littered on his torso, carving up his wolf gray vest and cutting into the chain mesh. Mifune of course was aiming for light cuts, he saw no need to maim Naruto it was only a spar.

Naruto drops to one knee panting the tree hundred or so cuts were really taxing on his body and bleeding slightly. He tried to stand but his muscles groaned in protest at the simple act and shut down on him. Naruto sighed knowing the fight was over. Naruto looked up to see Mifune eyeing him and waiting for his next move. "I'm done Mifune-san, you win." Naruto says tiredly as his breath starts to slowly even out and his tensed muscles relax. Naruto was indeed tired he was sweating and his muscles were crying in despair at the slightest twitch.

"Thank you for the match Naruto. In a few years you'll be quite formidable." Mifune compliments Naruto, sliding his Kurosawa back into its holder. Mifune moves over to Naruto and helps him over to a log where he seats him.

"Thank you." Naruto says tiredly grateful for the assistance and the compliment from the man. His compliment meant a lot knowing that he knew what he was talking about. Naruto looks up into the dark seemingly infinite night sky looming overhead. Naruto heard the hiss of a fire consuming wood to help it burn.

"Here use these." Mifune sits down next to Naruto handing him a roll of medical wrappings. Mifune watched quietly as Naruto bandaged his arms up to cover the open wounds. "Naruto what is weighing on your mind?" Mifune asks suddenly. Even without their conversation earlier he could see whatever it was pushing down on Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto looked to the sky as it was always a source of comfort for him. "Well, you see I was originally an Uzu shinobi but I was in Konoha when it was destroyed." Naruto pauses to reign in his sadness at the thought of his home. "The Hokage offered me a position as a Konoha shinobi. I just keep thinking that accepting has diminished my Uzu ties." Naruto sighs as he feels some of his stress lift off his tired shoulders and escape into the darkness of the night.

"Your past is indeed important but don't forget it is not the here or the future. The past is important to remember that is true but it is not something for us to hold on to." Mifune replies without missing a beat as his eyes bored into the crackling fire.

Naruto was staring at the wise samurai, hanging on his every word. Naruto didn't know who he could go to without them thinking he was a traitor but not right now.

"The past is something we can't change so there is no point trying to live there. However if you remember the past you can build a better future using what you learned in the past and took with you." Mifune shifts his soft yet firm gaze on the troubled Uzumaki. "Your family like any other would want you to be happy. Is wallowing in the unchangeable the same thing as being happy?" Mifune's words though tough were not a personal attack by any means.

Naruto who had started to realize what an idiot he was being suddenly felt very small. "No it is not." Naruto mutters out quietly.

Mifune continues his wisdom sharing not even acknowledging Naruto's answer to his question. "Konoha may not have been your first home but there is no reason it can't be your second. The people you cared about may be gone but now you have new ones to care for. I can see it in your eyes. Let them feel your happiness not your sadness." Mifune's words were loaded with a sage's wisdom and not just a simple experienced blade hand.

Naruto closes his eyes to let Mifune's entire speech sink into his very essence. Naruto eased his breathing to the point where he could hear the sound of crickets chirping, the fire crackling, and the leaves rustling in the wind. The sounds all combined together into one melodious tune and flowed smoothly in his ears. The sound was calming it was the sound of nature. It was the sound of peace.

Naruto's eyes flutter open and he cranks his neck back so he could take in the moon's heavenly form. "You're right; my happiness should come from other's happiness not my old memories. Those memories were my happiness and now it's time for something else to be my happiness so I can retire those old memories." Naruto rises from the upturned log now that his body had time to rest itself it wasn't as much of a chore. "Thank you for your words; I hope our paths cross once more my friend." Naruto extends his hand in friendship wearing an equally friendly smile.

Mifune stood up as well and clasped Naruto's hand in his own and shook it firmly. "It would be an honor my friend." Mifune replies with a small, compact smile of his own.

Naruto released the samurai's hand and nodded his head in farewell. Turning back to the village he tried to escape from like it was a cell only hours ago. He took a deep breath and started to walk back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, his new home. 'Tonight was very therapeutic. Now I can move on and protect those people. My precious people.' Naruto looked forward with a new determination as he made his way back home.

(The next morning)

Naruto was currently sitting in a lotus position under the comfortable shade of the tree next to him. Naruto's relaxing meditation period allows him to hear the chirping of the birds above him, the sounds of children running around the area outside of the training ground. The wind blew gently into his face forcing a content sigh from the orange haired shinobi. 'The song of the day is so different from the song of the night.' Naruto thought as his mind was currently at peace an allowed him to hear such beautiful sounds.

Kushina was walking to the first training ground, dragging her feet and with a little less of her usual enthusiasm. She was both physically and emotionally exhausted at the moment. Both of the exhaustions stemmed from the same person, Naruto. Naruto had not returned with their sensei for the team's dinner so when she got home she sat up and waited for him until fatigue overtook her. When Kushina woke up this morning she quickly checked out all of the rooms in the house but there was still no Naruto. Kushina then started to cry believing that her one constant in the world was gone without saying a word to her. She knew he wasn't happy but she didn't think he'd leave. Now she wished she had said something, anything.

Kushina could hardly motivate herself to crawl out of her bed and prepare for this morning's training session. She didn't see a reason to either now that Naruto was gone. Her shield from the demon haters was gone and now she would be totally alone. In the end she decided the empty house reminded her of Naruto and the Uzumaki clan. Walking like a drone that was following orders Kushina kept her trek to the first training ground. The second she stepped foot on the training ground her eyes lit up.

Naruto was sitting silently meditating then suddenly he found himself on his back in the grass of the field. Naruto opened his eyes and the first thing that filled his vision was bright red hair. Kushina was straddling Naruto's stomach holding herself against him with her face buried in his shoulder crying. Naruto instinctively wrapped his arms around her stroking her vibrant red hair, trying to sooth her. "Kushina…" He whispered softly as plague started to plague him.

Kushina hearing his voice, the voice she thought was gone forever made her start to cry harder. "I th-th-thought you le-left." Kushina mustered out as sobs continued to constrict her throat. She continued to weep clutching the back of Naruto's vest with her hands.

Yep, now Naruto felt _really _guilty about just up and disappearing like he did. "I'm sorry I had problems to work through. I'm so sorry I hurt you but believe me when I say I'd never leave you alone." Naruto was extremely sorry for putting the redheaded Jinchuuriki through this pain. He promised both himself and her to never let her feel the isolation that Jinchuuriki often do.

That was what Kushina needed to hear. As long as Naruto was around she'd be fine. She wasn't sure why yet but his presence exuded warmth and safety. Listening to Naruto's heart rhythmically beating calmed her own as she was starting to drift off. "Thank you Naruto-kun." Kushina whispers before falling into a comfortable sleep in Naruto's arms.

Naruto looked down at the exhausted Jinchuuriki and smiled warmly at her sleeping form. "You're welcome Kushina-chan." He whispers and leans down placing a small kiss on her forehead. Kushina unconsciously smiles and snuggles into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto made a signless shadow clone. The clone waited for his marching orders from his boss. Naruto looked to the clone, 'Go about a mile up the path and if you see Mikoto or Sensei coming dispel. And thank you.' Naruto mentally orders his clone. The clone gave Naruto thumbs up and went to complete his task. Naruto turned his attention to the peacefully sleeping redhead.

"Sleep well Kushina-chan."

* * *

**AN: Here is the next chapter my readers. I am absolutely thrilled by the numbers my story has pulled in so far. I also want to thank you for your kind reviews and messages. It tells me that I'm doing something right. Any who don't forget to review. Otherwise I won't know if this was read. –Matt, out.**


End file.
